Fate Hero
by ggcosti
Summary: What if Shirou had more Talent in Magecraft? What if he was taught properly? Warning Stronger, Talented Shirou. In the future chapters, there will be sexual intercourse.
1. The Fire(Rewrite)

_Hell_

_Shirou _POV

That's what I am walking into. The fire appeared out of nowhere and decimated everyone in the immediate area. Families are struggling to survive. The buildings are just rubble, derived from their original state.

Me, well I am just walking, stepping through the corpses of the people that have fallen.

Ignoring the pleas of help. I continue forward. Ignoring everything around me.

I am abandoning everything to survive.

My emotions. I am beginning to erase them.

Happiness

Envy

Jealousy

Frustration

Joy

Hate

Love

But that isn't enough.

My mind Is being assaulted by numerous are of a short life.

A memory of two adults. A female and a down on a cake in their exclaimed, Happy Seventh Birthday Shirou!''Then everything went downhill. The fire appeared and destroyed everything. The roof fell parents saw this but I didn' pushed me away and the last thing they said was, RUN SHIROU!'' before the roof fell down on them effectively killing them.

A memory of me and a pigtailed black haired girl with blue eye playing with me., Hide and Seek' if the signs of the game are anything to go by. Then a brown-haired man wit with a cane came on us., Rin! Come here!" the man obeyed and said in a happy tone, Good Bye Shirou!"

A memory of me being taught by my parents to read and write.

A memory of me reading looking expectedly on a book.A cooking book.

A memory of me making my parents watching me carefully.

A memory of me cooking my parents watching me intently had my first prepared meal they started eating what I made once a week.

A memory of me preparing mashed parents watching me intently.

An irrational part of my mind told me to go to them. Making sure they are alright. But my logical part of my mind is telling me to forget about them. To leave everything behind and survive.

So, I did.

And became is inside me anymore besides the will to survive.

So I continue walking through the looking back.

...But that is not enough. I feel myself becoming more exhausted per I continue walking ignoring my exhaustion.

But it seems by the body is not able to move anymore. I started I was about to hit the ground 27 treads appeared in my seem to energize I caught myself before I fall and started walking again without stopping.

I continued doesn't seem that will happen anything wrong.

I was wrong.

As I was walking alongside the leftovers of house rubble started falling down. I didn't saw until it was too fell on me.

As I was underneath the rubble I tried to move. I couldn' I couldn't stop trying. I continued trying with no those 27 treads appeared in my mind I ignored them. I continued trying until my hands become covered by fires. I tried to shake my hands but I couldn' I saw the fire was being controlled by...me.I tried to make the fire burn the rubble of my hands. I tried to move my hands. I pain that is to h to ignore it. I couldn' fire that was encasing my arms disappeared along with those 27 threads.

So I lay there the only thing that kept me alive was my will to survive.

Then I felt the weight of the rubble is slowly being lifted of passed and all the rubble was off me.

Then I saw the face of my savior. A dark-haired middle-aged man was looking at me with a happy face full of relief and savior muttered

, Finally. I found God!" it was just above a whisper but I heard it.

A golden light hit me before darkness overtook I was able to have a single thought before that_, I wish I could be happy like that."_

_Kiritsugu POV_

**, Saber! By the power of the Command Seal destroy the Holy Grail!"**

With a face full of tears Saber executed the command.

**, EXCALIBUR!"**

And just like that, the grail was destroyed.

But it a price.

A thing like a black moon appeared in it descended a fire appeared out of nowhere decimating everyone in the immediate area.

I stood there at the newly hell that I unintentionally created.

I came out of my shock and I started to run while murmuring.

, No, no, no, no..."

I searched for countless hours until I almost gave up.

Until I heard it.A sound. A body moving under is approximately 10 feet away from me.

I ran there as hard as I could at the moment.

I arrived there. I started taking the rubble of the I noticed it...or rather him.

A red-headed boy no older than 7 lay there at me with emotionless eyes.

I used Structural Grasp on him to determine the I found shocked me.27 Magical Circuits high of them holding each 50 prana units. I mentally shook mine is not the hopefully never. I let out a won't 's too much ... Golden Sheath of Excalibur. I pull it out of my body and I put it in the kid's body.

A bring his tiny hand to my face and with a face full of tears I murmured something that came out like a whisper.

, Finally. I found God!"

I leaned down taking him in my arms.

I stood straight with the boy in my arms and walked to the hospital.

_Later _

_Hospital_

_Nobodies POV_

In a white room stood two people there sleeping. A dark-haired man sleeping on a chair in front of a red-haired bay sleeping on a bed.

Finally, the first one to steer from slumber is the red-haired boy

The red-headed boy slowly opened his eyes as a groan escaped his took note of his sat straight on the bed and saw the dark-haired man who saved continued starting at the man.

After some time the dark haired man woke up and saw the boy he saved staring at him with his emotionless eyes.

, So...How long have you been awake?''The man asked trying to ease the awkwardness.

, I don't know.''The boy responded without emotion.

Kiritsugu let out a, going to be harder then the boy is like Kirei with that emotionless tone of his.

, Well, my name is Kiritsugu Emiya. I am the man who saved you."The man now called Kiritsugu said.

The boy was wondering what this man 's not every day your savior tells you their name.

, This is probably painful but do you have a family, relatives? Anyone, to take care of you?"Kiritsugu hopes the boy says is his only way to repay the sin that he made.

, I...I don't remember."The boy stood there and after a minute of uncertainty said.

, Amnesia, huh? Kiritsugu murmured then said, Well I am sorry for do you remember your name?'' he asked

The boy stood there thinking until a word came to mind, the name is Shirou.."

Kiritsugu let a smile spread on his face

, Well nice to meet you Shirou! You will probably go to the ...would you like to be adopted by a man you just met?"Kiritsugu asked with a voice full of hope

The boy stood there thinking, I would like to go with you." he said in a slight happy voice.

, Great! Welcome to the family Shirou Emiya!

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I will be rewriting all the chapters from the gecko! I redid almost everything that was in the last chapter! To me and probably others, it seemed rushed and awkward! So I redid everything!**

**I also promise I will not make Shirou's process rushed anymore! Like others pointed out and I also am read the chapters and it was rushed! Even Kiritsugu's acceptance with teaching Shirou was rushed! I will not rush anything! I will make Shirou's progress as realistic as I can!**

**So again I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See Ya!**


	2. Training Part 1(Rewrite)

_A week later_

_Emiya _residence.

_Nobodies POV_

Things have been going well for Shirou since he left the hospital after making a miraculous recovery.

He found the decision to be adopted by Kiritsugu to be the right one.

Before they moved to the household they needed to get it clean first.

It took them 2 days for that.

After they settled in the newly formed Emiya Household. Shirou found out a few things about his Father.

His father is a soft-spoken man and a bit cold sometimes. He is also very reclusive about what happened to led Kiritsugu rescuing him.

Until now they only eat food that they bought and Kiritsugu is trying to cook.

Kiritsugu knows he is not the best cook. Besides military ration that he knows he is able to make.

Kiritsugu is trying to make an omelet and failing.

,.DAD!"Shirou finally gained Kiritsugu's attention

, Yes Shirou?"Kiritsugu responded calmy not at all disturbed with the telling. But inwardly he is quite shocked. Shirou barely starting expressing emotions after the fire. For him to yell so soon or at all is rightfully shocking

, Dad you are not even making an omelet. You are making...I don't even know what that is."Shirou said calmly with a mix of little annoying and uncertainty mixed in it.

, I **am** making an omelet it just doesn't look like it."Kiritsugu responded unconvincingly

_5 Minutes Later_

,, Call the firefighters Shirou! Call the firefighters!"Kiritsugu yelled while trying to out of the fire.

10 minutes later

,, I am going to cook fur us now."

, But Shi-."

But Shirou cut him off, You cooked until you burned the house down. Why don't you left to cook until I burn the house down?"Shirou said the cold-hearted truth.

Kiritsugu sighed. Alright if Shirou will want to cook he will cook. Until he burns the house down.

, Alright. I will let you cook. **When **you burn the house down don't come to me to call the firefighters."This is going to be Shirou's punishment for that unsaid, I told you!'.

With that Kiritsugu left the kitchen leaving an annoyed Shirou alone

He wants me to burn off the Kitchen, does he? Shirou thought. Well, he will get him the best omelet he has ever eaten and Shirou will be a smug bastard about it. With a nod and an unwilling resolve, Shirou decided to make Kiritsugu eat his words.

_10 minutes later_

Shirou is sitting in front of Kiritsugu watching him eating his omelet.

Shirou didn't even bother hiring the smug grin on his face.

Kiritsugu knows he ate his own words. He knows that Shirou is having a smug grin on his face. But he doesn't care. All he wants now is to eat the omelet? You'd there be they coming now?"Shirou is quite curious as is wondering when these so-called guests will don't come until when will they come?

,, Well Shirou they will come any minute are the ones who helped us integrate into this neighborhood without and they are the local Yakuza."Kiritsugu replied calmy like it is not a big deal that the local yakuza will come into our house and eat with us.

,, Dad?"

,, Hmmm?

,, You didn't think that you should've told me about them before?"Shirou asked to calmy

,, are pretty harmless if you don't mess with don't jump to conclusions about someone if you don't know how they what their personality is."

,, I see..."And Shirou left the conversation deep thinks about Kiritsugu's hidden meaning in Kiritsugu's least he Thinks., There's always another side of the story.'

Then there's the sound of the door suddenly and loudly being opened.

Shirou was immediately alerted and went to look what 's not every day you cause the door is abruptly opened.

Kiritsugu remained in his sit knows the antics of is not surprised that she just entered without announcing is in for a definitely will like because of that smug grin he gave Kiritsugu.

,, Hello the-AH!YOU'RE SO CUTE! Hey, hey what's your name? My name is Taiga Fujimura! But I will be your nee-chan from now on!AH!YOUR SO CUTE!"The intruder, Taiga, said while she pinches Shirou's Shirou tries to get that crazy girl of looks helplessly at he just saw him smirking at his is payback for being a smug Bastard to that was supposed to be his payback! Shirou yelled in his mind.

,, It's nice to finally meet your grandfather told me a lot about you can you please release Shirou? He is getting quite red over there."

Indeed what Kiritsugu said was getting quite red over quickly released him and pouted.

,, I am not that bad."Taiga said while she continued chucked and Shirou just glared at Kiritsugu.,, Anyway!"She became cheerful again while there was a blush on her cheeks after Kiritugu chucked.,, Nice to meet you! I am Taiga Fujimura! Nice to meet you! My grandfather is going to come in a few minutes!"

,, Nice to meet you Taiga-san."Shirou said

Taiga smacked him on the back of his head

,, I told you to call me Nee-chan or Taiga-nee!"

,, N-Nice to meet you Taiga-nee" he said with a little uncertainty

Kiritsugu chuckled seeing this many things made Shirou 's good to see him displaying more he remembered how much it took him for Shirou to display just a single mentally winced that wasn't easy.

,, It seems like Shirou here is shy around people."Kiritsugu chuckled

At Shirou's glare, he stopped and cleared his troat.,, Anyway, Taiga help yourself with the food over made it himself."

,, A-Ah Kiritsugu-san is it wise to let Shirou Cook? He is barely seven years old."Taiga people call her crazy and she is a little if she admits but she wants to become a needs to be concerned when something like this happens.

,, Don't worry Taiga is a good cook. I thought that I knew how to cook then I found out that I can' we found out Shirou is a cooking prodigy."

,, W-W-Well if you put it that way."

After that Taiga stood on the opposite side of took a bite of the meal then her eyes took the size of saucers.

,, This is so good!"Taiga yelled to particularly no one.

, Yeah Shirou's good cook."

Shirou just stood rubbing his back of the head embarrassed. He Is not used to praising.

_10 minutes later_

True to what Taiga Raiga and his goons appeared 5 minutes later.

Now all of them stoop at the table eating.

Kiritsugu cleared his throat

,, Raiga do you remember what we talked about?"Kiritsugu asked. He needed to make sure.

,, I do."Raiga gruff elderly voice responded

Shirou just looked doesn't have any idea on what they are talking, he inwardly won 's not his least he thinks so.

,, Shirou." the ex magus killer said, gaining the red-headed boy's attention.

,, I will be leaving on a trip to Germany and his men will come around to check on Taiga.

I will probably be gone for 4 weeks as I am gone go in the park, make friends, cook some more, make Taiga teach you kendo or archery, talk to Raiga's, just be social."

At the mention of teaching kendo or archery Taiga's head perked will be nice to teach someone Kendo, maybe even she will get to teach her, Otouto' English.

Shirou's thoughts were leaving on a trip is surprising but not overly seemed to have been thinking a lot surely was related to the trip he is going with Taiga finding out she knows Kendo and Archery is will surely ask her to teach him to the park also seems People means he will have the chance to help them and that's a plus in my Shirou has been thinking a lot about the fire that he used a week didn't work on it and he didn't think these weeks will found out how to use the finding out where the fire came from, but that's highly unlikely.

,, Rou, Shirou are you alright? You've spaced out."Looks like he spaced out thinking about he needs to answer doesn't want to worry them.

,, I am thinking."Shirou said quickly

,, About?"Kiritsugu required.

,, Nothing important"

,, If you say so.

Anyway, Shirou do you have any problems with me leaving so soon?"Kiritsugu is right to be concerned about only adopted Shirou for a week and leaving him already

,, I don' have some work to do so you need to do isn't anything wrong with that."Shirou understood where Kiritsugu came really there isn't any problem.

That eased 's nice for Shirou really is a business will go get Ilya from The really won't be any is if the Einzberns cooperate.

,, you for understanding."

Shirou just waved him off,, No problem Dad."

_A day later_

,, Shirou I am going to leave! I left your ingredients in the kitchen!Bye!"

With that Kiritsugu left.

Shirou sat there wondering what to he goes to the park? Or just try to figure out how to bring the fire now.

would try to bring the fire out and see out 's not like it will heart will it? Now where to go to practice it? It's not like everyone can do Kiritsugu wouldn't lit the oven, he would go to the shed and leave a note for Taiga if she comes that she is in there.

_Later in the shed_

Shirou stood in a cross legging position.

He sat there thinking how to bring the fire outMaybe just if he wants to the fire will come out? He brought his hand in front of his face and started wanting to bring the fire tried for 5 minutes straight and nothing he should remember what brought the fire out? Hmmm, he would do what he remembers 27 treads appeared in his mind when the fire he should will the treads out.

He started concentrating, trying to make those treads appear in his mind. Right then 27 treads or more like circuits appeared in my when they appeared they made an engine like sound that was heard in the entire shed.

Well, that was surprisingly the first step and probably easy one is onto the hard thinks is going to be hard at least.

So he sat there concentrating wanting for the fire to appear.

He sat there five minutes until it appeared. The fire appeared on his fingers. It was an amazing side to see.

He stared at it on a time that felt like an eternity.

Until a big grin appeared on his face. He did it! He really did it! The fire was not a dream!

No, he just needs to experiment with it.

So Shirou's training with fire started today.

_Later in Shirou's bedroom_

Shirou sat there on his bed thinking on what he experimented with his fire.

He was able to encase his whole hand again after a lot of effort. He only made a break when he needed to eat.

He didn't dwell on what else the circuits enabled him to do. They might make him explode or something.

Taiga also came today. She was noisy the entire time and annoyed him. A lot. She tried to cook saying that she should cook for her ...ended badly. Taiga cooks worse than Kiritsugu! Burning the entire food is not how you cook!

Meh, no time to complain about Taiga's cooking. Shirou needs to sleep tomorrow he will ask Taiga to teach him! What is he doing? He needs to sleep.

_Tomorrow Morning_

In his room opened his eyes with a brought his arm to his eyes and rubbed them

„What time is it?"Shirou mumbled looking at the clock" And what's making all that noise? There shouldn't be anyone in the house this ...-,, SHIROU! WAKE UP!"-Taiga."Shirou released a can't he just have a normal morning where he can cook anything he wants and practice with his? Shirou thought.

„Good morning did you woke me up?"Shirou said with a look that flashed his annoyingness

„Morning Shirou! I woke you up because you can't sleep like a lazy ass all day! You will get wrinkles!"Taiga said as if it was the most obvious thing to her it probably was.

Shirou released a won't even ask why she thought like that instead he just robbed his forehead"Whatever you say sit down. I have something to ask you."He really wanted to learn archery and sounded appealing to him.

Taiga did sit down and wondered what Shirou was asking he wants her to teach him something to teach him how to write and read? Maybe teach him English? Kendo and Archery? She would be happy to teach him anything. Maybe he wants something that is not related to her teaching something. She would help or answer him anything. Reasonable of course

„Alright...What do you want Shirou?"

„Canyouteachmekendoandarchedy?"Shirou asked too quickly for her liking. But he is just too

Adorable right now to do anything but pinch his cheeks. That, of course, got him trying pry her hands of him, not that she would let him. He is just too adorable with the blush on his cheeks.

Taiga finally let him breathe and normally, this time, he asked

„Can you teach me Kendo and Archery, Taiga-nee?"

,, Hmmmm, It will probably do you more good then are going to need a few hobbies when you are older, you will become quite a looker you are at a young age does does do you a lot of good things."after an afterthought"I also want to figure out how to teach , Come at my house in 3 will have basic equipment will start with what you want ..."

,, Sooo..."

,, So what do you want to learn first? You need to take it one step at a time."

Shirou sat there Kendo it will take longer to get to archery being that Kendo requiring more training than although requires less training than Kendo., also Shooting an arrow sound cool.

„Archery.", Shirou answered gaining Taiga's attention"I want to learn Archery, Taiga-nee!"

,, Shhh, tone it down Shirou, you don't want to wake the neighborhood up." at this Shirou's face got red from embarrassment,, Also I am not as good with archery as I am with kendo but I can teach you the will have to go from there."Taiga said didn't want to teach Shirou badly but there's so much she can teach about archery.

Shirou just shrugged"That's fine Taiga-nee."He doesn't mind if she only teaches him the basics."I am going to do fine with the basics." with an afterthought he added, "Plus, I am going to learn Kendo shortly after that so it's no big deal."

Taiga released a happy sigh and clamped her hands together"That's great Shirou! You know when to meet me so COOK!

„Aye, aye Taiga-nee."

Shirou walks into the kicken., slowly.

„Shirou is this revenge for yelling? Shirou!"

_3 hours later _

Now Shirou is in Taiga's home walking to the archery field.

Finding Taiga already there he walks towards her and asks

„Taiga-nee, I am here so...what do I do now?" he does have an idea on what to do but he doesn't want to mess anything up.

Taiga with a serious tone of voice said"Shirou we need to build your arm strength first before learning anything about archery or kendo-."seeing that Shirou was about to complain she added"You need to build your arm strength otherwise your arrow will go a few meters, 10 at giving me 10 push-ups Shirou!"

After Shirou relented and mumbled"Fine.".He bent down and started doing push-ups.

He found it quite easy but after the fifth one he started to feel the strain and began sweating, hard.

, 9 an-nd 10"

Shirou dropped to the ground exhausted and his arms feel numb.

Taiga seeing that Shirou was done his 10th one began approaching him, she saw that he had a disappointed look on his sweaty face"Good job Shirou, not many kids can do ten of those even at your age, so don't yourself Shirou, okay?"She encouraged with a gentle smile on her face.

Shirou brightened considerably after that,, Thanks."

,, No problem Shirou!" she enthusiastically responded while keeping the smile on her face,, We are going to get 10 minutes to break, so don't anything exhausting in that time!" after a second of what appeared to be contemplating she snapped,, And no cooking!"

„Spoilsport, "Shirou whispered to himself mostly but seemed to have heard it

,, I heard that!"

_10 minutes later_

„Now that you've rested you will run 10 laps around the house! Also before you complain that running isn't for archery, footwork in kendo is important so we will be killing two birds at once, also I will be running alongside you so you want on it!"

Shirou responded and took off alongside Taiga around the house.

Shirou's will is the only thing that is helping him not drop to the ground and pass wants to complete all the laps and he will do it! Even if he will pass out afterward.

Taiga is watching Shirou wants to make sure when she will be there when he is going to stop, he most likely will fall to the ground and pass out the second lap he started to sweat and breath heavily, now on the sixth all and he is close to fainting.

Taiga runs closer to Shirou, not that he notices is just focusing on finishing the laps, he is not even aware of his surroundings, she sees this much so prepares to catch him.

Shirou's eyelids became too heavy for him, before darkness overtook he completely hits the ground Taiga catches him, whispering into his ear"You did good Shirou, you weren't supposed to pass the 3rd lap-." she let out a chuckle whipping his eyebrows and forehead" but you did well." with a smile on her face

_30 minutes later_

Shirou sleeps soundly in a normal sized bed, Taiga sitting beside him moving her head between his red 's finger finally started to twitch, his eyelids starting to blink and a groan escaped his mouth as he finally started to wake up from his exhaustion.

He must've passed out, Shirou thought, as the memories of training came to his mind he became needed to complete all of them and not even completed six of displeasure must've shown on his face" Karate Chop!"Taiga, he didn't saw her until now and it's surprising he didn't even notice her there.

Taiga saw that Shirou was stirring up from his slumber and surprise quickly came across her just recovered quicker than a normal person should be able she isn't an expert or anything like that but she knows that isn't she won't bother him about this, he probably doesn't even know that he recovers fast, he lost his memories in that fire so he won't know if he did recover that fast before, so she won't paster him about watched Shirou blink and looked around the room, he apparently is confused and that was overwritten by memories must've come to him, She won't have that,she also will be able to do what the teachers did to her, without Shinai that is."Karate Chop!"

Shirou rubbed his head through his hair with confusion spread around his face"Why did you hit me, Taiga-nee?"

The teacher wannabe looked at her, Otouto, and scowled"I won't have you sulking because you didn't finish some laps, I didn't even want you to complete them. I made you run laps because I needed to know how your stamina is, it's -."

Shirou interrupted her and with confusion evident in his voice asked"My stamina?Why?"

Taiga just rolled her eyes and answered the obvious, to her"To see how much I can train without you fainting, I didn't want you fainting on me if you push yourself to for the next week or two we will work on your body to be ready for archery and kendo will still have to condition your body although to get better was obvious."

Shirou's left eyebrow is twitching after what Taiga announced"...Taiga-nee that wasn't obvious to me at all and couldn't tell me that before I passed out?"

„No!"Taiga chirped

A sigh escaped his lips and his eyebrows started twitching,, Just...warm next time Taiga-nee, Alright?"

,, Dunno Shirou, maybe if you bring me some snacks when I train you, maybe."She spoke with a grin on her face

Disbelief spread across Shirou's 's it!? Does he just have to cook for her every for her? That's awesome! He gets to cook every day!? Extra to!Awesome!

Before Shirou voiced his approval she continued with a teasing smile"Afterall, you are the best cook I've seen and you are just seven years old!"

A blush appeared on the red-haired boy's cheek"I-I am not that good." he announced embarrassed while scratching the back of his neck.

The kendo's champion left eyebrow started to twitch"...Shirou your cooking tastes better than mine! And I had to cook in a house full of yakuza, and they are not good at anything besides yakuza stuff, and you just started a few days ago! Imagine how you would be in a few years!"

Shirou's engagement disappeared and was replaced with shock"My...cooking is that good?"

Taiga immediately responded"Yep!-

-Anyway, rest for is done to stay here for another hour or two! And no cooking!"She immediately glared at him

The magus killer's son glared back in defense and after some seconds he relented"Fine..." he mumbled and pouted

Taiga must've noticed him pouting because he hugged him"Your so cute!"

The red-headed boy started to feel his bones cracking and begging to suffocate"Taiga-nee, you're crushing me!"

Taiga looked down and saw Shirou being crushed, so she let go of him and him from the unconscious"AH! I killed Shirou! I killed Shirou!"The so-called Tiger shouted with a mountain of tears falling down from her eyes.

_On the way to Emiya Residence_

Shirou is on his way towards the Emiya Household after another series of crushing hugs from how can hug that hard? He can still feel his bones cracking, it hurts a lot to move he can also feel them healing, he doesn't know how and doesn't only care that he heals.

Nearing his house he smelled something akin to mentally shakes his head, now it's not the time when something is burning.

He proceeds to run towards the house at the fastest pace he can, the people looked at him weirdly seeing a kid start running out of nowhere is surprising.

As he runs Shirou thinks what caused he left the oven open? Maybe he didn't stop the fire in the kitchen may-_„How did I smell that? I was 30 meters house isn't on fire."_He thought while the house entered his view._"But I still smell the does it come from."_He thought to himself while searching for the fire, he searched the rooms, the kitchen, even the _bathroom"Come on Shirou! Where did a fire appear in the last 34 hours? Where w-." _until a single space came to mind and couldn't help but murmur out loud"The Shed".That explains everything but how?_"I am sure I didn't let lite any fire there besides my own? Could the fire appear without my will?"_That certainly is an audible explanation but concerning one_"I 'm sure I didn't but anything there. I need to find out how to fire even got the- nothing, there is no fire, so how? I still smell fire, there isn't anything...I remember when I left the hospital that I smelled something weird, from where the fire came and that wasn't natural, and the fire that I create-wait create? Why did though create? Maybe Bah! Getting off track here, maybe I can smell unnatural things? I will test that theory later now I need to practice mak-creating the do I continue to think to create? Whatever, I will use create now for using the I need to practice!"_

_Two weeks later_

These two weeks have been hard on regulating training with Taiga and practicing with the fire also trying to learn new recipes, it has been exhausting but worked out well.

Getting himself in a good enough shape to properly use the bow was faster than expected, but from what Taiga told him"Of course considering that healing factor of yours it would've muscles will be rebuilding themselves at a faster rate than any kid your age, heck any adult ."And he agreed wholeheartedly agree with that.

He told Taiga about his supposed healing factor the next day after he found out about his new sense of smell and she was stumped as he was, so they settled that was just something unique about his body. They found out that the healing factor heals everything about his body faster than they also found out that he healed a little quicker than before. They don't know it just did.

When he finally was allowed to learn the basics with the bow Taiga lent him a training bow small enough for his young body, even if he trained it. Taiga taught him that the purpose of Kyodo(the style of archery that he is learning)is clearing one's mind, so first, she had to teach him the steps of said style. It had taken days for him to get all the steps down, but after that, he was able to hit the bullseye every time in which Taiga announced that he was" some kind of super archery prodigy".He made it a hobby to practice archery on smaller objects in his free time that he had left.

His practice with creating, creating just seemed the right word and it also eases him for some reason, has been going well considering the time he tried to control the fire from the stove and surprisingly worked well, well enough to almost burn the entire kitchen if he hadn't had an extinguisher, he cried for hours, because of he was able to encase his arms and shoot fireballs from them, fireballs the size of soccer fire is hot as kitchen fire if created normally without changing the flame density and changed to the fire is hot enough to melt iron but that takes a lot of downsides is painful although the hotter the flame encasing his arms is it will burn his skin off, it burned the outer layer of his left's arm skin, it's good that he was right-handed.

He finally able to learn kendo today after two weeks of training. We now find Shirou in his house dojo with Taiga standing in front of him wearing the standard kendo training with a smaller training kid beside her

Taiga cleared her throat" Shirou, you ended be better then I though in archery, which isn't a bad thing but we wasted time with your training to shoot the to jest things possible at our location, congratulation by the -."

„But Taiga-nee that was just practice!"The son of the magus killer whined

Taiga slapped up on the backside of his head" And that the practice took a lot of time! So don't argue with me!"

Shirou pouted while Taiga continued" So we are going straight to basics and you will soar with me, so do what I do and you will be fine! Grab that shinai and try to repeat what I did."

Shirou proceeded to grab the Shinai from Taigas right hand answering" Ok"

Taiga smiled" Good, try to imitate what I did and keep attention on what I am doing."

Taiga proceeded to get into the basic kendo stance.

Shirou tried to do the same while paying attention to what she is doing.

Taiga smiles down on Shirou" You did well for a beginner, but it's not good enough. You're too stiff, keep your legs wider, be more relaxed and your grip on the Shinai is to tight. I won't teach you more if you don't master the basic stances. If you fail again I will hit you on top of your head with my shinai. Again."

Shiryou proceeded to rectify the mistakes until he felt pain" Oww! What did I do wrong?"

Taiga wore a blank look while looking down on Shirou" I already told you your mistakes, you need to rectify them, It's not my fault that you didn't do it right."

Shirou settled to glare at Taiga until he relented" Fine."He huffed.

_Two weeks later_

The two weeks have been harder than the last two, considerably harder. Shirou had to balance everything between archery, kendo, physical exercises, cooking and practicing with the fire.

He is finally able to shoot falling leaves, not that he had that goal any way it just sorta happened. One time he saw a moșie with Robin Hood on T.V and he was fascinated with him shooting with the bow

Moving targets while running. Of course, he won't try anything with moving targets, running to he is just too young for that.

He mastered the basics of Kendo and tomorrow he is going to start intermediate and spar with Taiga. She said that after he learned the basics they will spar.

And his cooking gradually improved from watching cooking shows on TV and taking notes.

The thing with the fire is an entirely different hasn't improved noticeably on just improved on taking less concentration with creating it.

But today is a great Kiritsugu is coming back today! Probably...

Shirou is now in the shed trying to do something else with the fire besides shooting small balls of fire and encasing his arm in fire which practically is useless, he is able to melt steel but under concentration, immense concentration when touching it with hand and his arm is going to burn too.

So he needs to shoot the fire in on a bigger scale, of course not to burn the shed and possibly kill him, not that he thinks that is the Irony.

Now Shirou is holding his hand out while he is sitting in a cross-legged his mind the 27 seven mysterious circuits are appearing with their usual effect, his body becoming _energized_ again while some foreign energy is surging his body.

He didn't think anything about that foreign energy, until now. Now that he is stumped he doesn't have anything to lose. Or so he thought.

Maybe he should just use that energy with the fire?... It could work. Maybe he has to access it._"Hm, it looks like it isn't doesn't have a single source. Those circuits each number of energy and it adds creating the total energy. Maybe I shouldn't do anything with it I might die-why would I die? It's just some supernatural fire that I am able to do and I will increase its density of the fire it can't be that ?"_

So Shirou set himself to trying to use the 'energy'.So the sear had inside of those circuits until...he found to try to use it with the fire.

Shirou released a sigh and his resolved is fire that he is so familiar with appeared on his 's see if it works...

Shirou closes his eyes and hopes for the best while applying that 'energy' on his fire hoping for a least a bigger to Shirou the Fire took the shape of the of a basketball and it's density increased.

He opened his eyes hoping for the best and in front of his eyes a basketball size ball of fire is centimeters above his hand, him feeling the warmth that the fire is a second later it disappears and nothing remains.

A big green spread across Shirou's was amazing! He was the one who did it too! Until the import part registered into his did it! He was right! He is so gonna abuse this he will be able to help people with it too.

He thought about saving people to rashly fire appeared in his mind, everything that quickly shook his head, he was saved on the expense of will repay those victims by saving others, even if his life depended on it.

_Later Mid Day_

Shirou is now in the kitchen trying to prepare something in his journal until he heard is thinking who could? Does she usually run of Raiga's men? Probably, they come here a lot because of Taigas? Maybe he said four weeks ago that he will come in a maximum of 4 weeks and now is the fourth.

He heard the door being opened and he saw...Kiritsugu bruised face, one of his arm Hanging loosely by his side and he is favoring his right this Shirou ran as fast as he could gushing over Kiritsugu.

„Dad! What happened?! Were you mugged?! Did you get into a fight? You had a nightstand?"

As the sentence ended Kiritsugu's eyebrows constantly influenced Shirou it 's men how in the hell did he heard of a nightstand, more importantly, where did he hear it is going to have with Raiga on what to tell kids, especially his kid

„I am fine down and take a now I have to tell you something. I planned to tell you when I first adopted you but we had other matters at hand, now we don't so let's just sit down and talk."

Shirou became curious about what he wanted to tell him but he had other things to fuss about"Dad are you sure you are right? You look like you have a broken arm and a need for bandages."

„I don't have a broken arm Shirou, also you will tell me where you learned that stupid sense of humor and the nightstand."

Shirou just pouted" My sense of humor not bad. And fine I am going to listen to what you want to say."

Kiritsugu just walked to the table not responding about his sense of humor. Seriously he knows that if Shirou keeps that sense of humor it will get worse.

It just caused Shirou to pout harder while going to the kitchen to grab something for Kiritsugu to eat. He must be hungry.

Kiritsugu just looked questioningly at Shirou wondering what he wants to do there. Maybe Shirou will give him something to eat, he did start to cook before he left to get Ilya. Kiritsugu became sour when he thought of Ilya.

Shirou went to get the new soup that he cooked a little while he wanted to give it to Taiga but Kiritsugu came so he will give it to soup is a chicken soup with ingredients, good and many ingredients.

Kiritsugu saw Shirou take a soup from God knows where and take it to was curious whether it is just a normal soup or some soup with ingredients.

Shirou put the soup in front of Kiritsugu and looked at him really wants to know if he got the right ingredients.

Kiritsugu looked at the soup in front of him, maybe Shirou improved the last 4 weeks. Whatever it won't hurt to rooms a sip with the spoon that Shirou gave him from God knows where and his eyes widens from shock a second and it was gone.

Shirou looked at Kiritsugu expectedly" Is...Is it good, dad?"The red-headed boy asked shyly.

Kiritsugu just looked amused at the stuttering Shirou. He never thought that Shirou will get shy at cooking" It's...good, Shirou. Really onto important matters.

Shirou...I am a magus."

„_Magus." _the word echoed through his mind. Until a thought came to him that, he couldn't help but voice it out" Magus...Like mages, wizards, magicians...something like that?"

Kiritsugu just smiled" Yes, they are related to each other but **I** am not by any means a wizard or a proper magus for that matter. Now... I am going to explain to you what a magus is, and why I came bruised today, with no interruptions."

Shirou just nodded his head perplexed.

„Good. Now a Magus is...a person that uses magecraft or thaumaturgy. Magecraft is what would you call magic but magic is in a different category and level then Magecraft.

Magecraft is a term used by people who have powers. These powers are called Miracles and they are only usable to those who have a different energy in themselves and that is called mana.

Mana is only in those who have a set of extra...nerves in them. They cannot change the number of these nerves which are called Magical Circuits, but the total amount of energy changes as the person mature

A magus or Magi in the plural are people who use Magecraft for research and they are part of an organization older than 1000 years old and that organization is called Magic Association.

Like I said Magi use Magecraft for research to reach the Root.

The Root is what would you say the root of our existence hence we called root. Nobody knows how the root looks like or where it is. There have been people who would claim they will reach root a little after and they just disappeared.

Also, the Root contains the knowledge of the past, present, and future, that is why it is searched endlessly.

People who use Magecraft dubbed our life source Od and is used for several spells.

Spells are what you would call the miracle I told you about. But anything that is achievable with age craft is achievable with technology.

The easiest example of a spell is creating a fireball, fire being easily achievable with technology."

Kiritsugu took another sip from the soup. Talking that much is uncomfortable but manageable, he released a sigh and continued" Now that I told you what you need to know about magecraft and Magical Association if you stay out of their way they, won't bother you.

Now I will talk to you about what magic is.

Magic is what you would call impossible to achieve through normal methods.

For example, creating something out of nothing, traveling parallel dimensions, time travel, soul resurrection, so on and so forth. Also to be clear I only know about Dimension Travelling which is called Kaleidoscope soul resurrection called Heaven's feel. There is known that exist 5 magics but only two are known and those are the ones I told you about.

Now is there anything you want you to want to ask?"

Shirou just stood there dumbfounded. Of course, he has questions! Are they going to hurt people? There's gotta be a way for an organization to stay hidden for more than a thousand years that is even impossible with the only Magecraft from what Kiritsugu told him about it! They've would've surely killed people to keep it hidden! Keeping Macraft hid too! And his fire! Is that Magecraft Too? But he has time to ask those questions later. Now he has something else to ask with some humor of course.

„Dad how could you say something like this and not expecting to ask you the question that is the most obvious.

Teach me Magecraft Dad! Besides-."

Shirou stuck his hand up and a fireball the size of a soccer ball appeared above

„I think I already learned Magecraft."

Kiritsugu stood there dumbfounded looking at the fireball that is floating above his son's hand. He can't believe his son learned how to use an element! He found out how to make a fireball! On his own Too! He also can't believe his son almost killed himself for now being careful, not that it's his fault for being curious and not knowing the dangers. He should deal with this with the right approach.

„Shirou," Kiritsugu called gently" Come and stay beside me and look at me in the eyes."

Shirou did just that while looking curiously at Kiritsugu

„Shirou what you do there was not something good. Magecraft can kill you if you don't use the right approach with it, also knowing what to do is important. You did well with your fire element, working alone and achieving what you did is great but highly dangerous, so I suggest you don't do it again without me nearby."

„Does that me-."

„Yes, I will teach you mage-craft, but only **if** you impress me with you working on the first the spell I will teach you.

The spell I am going to teach you is a structural grasp, and it allows the user to see the layers of the object or human for that matter. It is discarded by most magic bit is useful, very useful. It helped me a lot in my line of work. I will start to teach you the spell when we finish eating. I will tell you later why I came home looking like this. Maybe if you make progress with magecraft I will tell you.

„R..right."Shirou stuttered while running to the kitchen to get another soup for himself.

_15 minutes later_

„Shirou now that I've shown you, multiple times I might add how to do structural grasp you need to do it. Just follow my instructions and you will do just that. Use it on the spoon there."

Shirou picked the spoon and closed his eyes. He directed mana to the spoon trying to use the spell, surprisingly it worked. He can see the layers of the said spoon and also the said blueprint.

Shirou let out a gasp and dropped the spoon Kiritsugu just chucked" You did well on your first try. Better than most I think. Also, many people dropped the first object they first used structural grasp on, I included. So let's get started."

* * *

**Hey Guys!Hope you liked this chapter rewrite. I hope I did it well too.**

**Tell me if I explained Magecraft, Root and Magic Association good enough keep in mind I wrote it like that because Kiritsugu was explaining it to Shirou or else I would've just copied it from the wiki.**

**Tell me if I got the personalities right this time! Last time I just changed their personalities an I got them somewhat right.**

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I was not motivated to write so I'm sorry if I kept you waiting 't happen again! Promise!**

**See Ya!**


	3. Training Part 2(Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or Type-moon.**_

_1 Month Later._

„You did good this past month followed my instructions to the tiniest detail but...you didn't impress me, "Kiritsugu said flatly.

Shirou wore a frown on his face" I didn't? But I followed your instructions to the letter and I didn't do anything else...Can I do something to impress you?"

Kiritsugu let a smirk cross his face"You will have to work harder with structural grasp. I will give you a hint...use it on larger objects, gradually use it on larger with the smallest part of your, technically those were two hints but who cares. I will be in the kitchen if you need me Shirou, Good Luck!"

Shirou let out a has been giving small objects to use structural grasp and it was boring, more boring than watching he didn't even impress Kiritsugu!All that hard work for nothing! Well...maybe is pretty sure he can remember things easier.

Well this month hasn't been for still remember a the spar he had with Taiga

_Flashback!_

Shirou stood across Taiga, both being in a basic Kendo stance, him wearing a serious look, Taiga wearing a small smile across her face

Shirou knew he was going to lose, was his first spar in his short life and can't help but feel is a Kendo Champion while he is just a knows that he is taller than boys his age, taller than average, he is even taller than kids above his age but Taiga is taller than him, she has more muscles not that he expects more, she is older than him after and trained for a lot longer and he just trained for two those facts being he is going lose.

But he squashed that nervousness away and it was replaced by wants to last longer than five seconds.

„Shirou is good that you are not nervous anymore."The brown haired girl with an encouraging smile spoke up"I am not good with encouraging people so I was worried that I needed to give you Good Luck! 3,2,1...GO!"

Shirou proceeded to run towards Taiga with The Shinai above his head ready to hit he is close enough he attacked with his Shinai above his head but it was parried by Taiga's Shinai with one retracted the weapon and went for a strike for her dodged it and hit him on the head with her Shinai.

Taiga grinned while Shirou lasted above five seconds he is sure of that, but he is sure he didn't do good enough for Taiga to actually just used one shooked his head, he doesn't need to be down because he lost a match, against a champion also, his first spar too.

„Good job Shirou! You lasted seven seconds! Very Good for your first spar!"Taiga said while holding a timer.

Shirou blinked his eyes in confusion"Taiga-nee where did you get a timer?"H Taiga just pointed at the towards the floor, Shirou just palmed his forehead and released a sigh"Nevermind...But...did I really did well?"Shirou questioned with uncertainty and doubt in his voice.

„Sure did!" cheered Taiga while ruffling his scowled but didn't 's good to have someone care for him besides Kiritsugu, but it's annoying and embarrassing even it's no one to see you."We will move to intermediate stuff now so...It's going to suck for you Shirou and amusing to me!"

_Flashback!_

And it did suck for had him practicing katas until his hands are still, at least he is mid intermediate at kendo.

He hasn't practiced with his Fire Element as Kiritsugu called doing what Kiritaugu wanted him to and following his instructions to that was-Shirou shooked his need to be sour about it it won't change anything.

Now all he needs to do is continue using Structural Grasp on something bigger and larger than a plate or he should start on with a box? Or a chair?... He will start with a box, it will be easier to handle the blueprint than a chair.

„_Mmm, where did dad say he moved all those boxes?... The Shed."_Shirou nodded his head and proceeded to walk towards the shed._"Kiritsugu did say I should use it on, that is bound to be a good exercise...I will do that __**after**__ I use structural grasp on everything that's inside the shed, that is a good goal and it will be interesting to see if I am able to use Structural Grasp on the Shed, the possibilities"_

Shirou's train of thought was stopped by his arrival to the door he entered the looked around the shed looking for a swiftly found it and went towards his hand on it he used the spell.

„Trace on."

Trace on is self-imposed hypnosis that Kiritsugu suggested, saying that it will be easier for Shirou to use theorized that if self-hypnosis exist there must be real hypnosis.

Disregarding that particular train of thought, he watched as blue lines appeared on the box and said boxes blueprint appeared in his mind, it seems that that the box was recently placed here, Shirou though but he realized something_"How did I know that?" _he released a _sigh"I just saw the box being set ...Maybe I should try it again." _he thought.

Shirou became focused, placing his head on the box again and a sigh escaped his lips"...Here goes nothing, Trace on!"

Blue lines appeared on the box"Everything is going normally" mumbled Shirou, he continued using a structural grasp on the box, without warning his mind was assaulted by images of a box being set here with Callused hands, Shirou took his hand from the box, startled."What...just happened?"Shirou murmured in shock and wonder looking at his hand._"Did I just see it's history? Recent history at that, but history."_He continued to stay there not moving from the shock until a headache woke him up and he rested his hand to his forehead massaging it."Looks like the spell caused me a headache."Shirou released a sigh feeling the pain disappearing. A grin that threatened to split his face found out something new! Maybe that's what Kiritsugu wanted him to maybe he wanted him to just give up, Nah if he wanted him to give up then he wouldn't be taught him anything.

_Kiritsugu Some Minutes Ago_

„_Maybe that will get him off my back."_Kiritsugu thought after telling Shirou to try to ‚impress' him._"If he gives up then more planning to get Ilya not than I would just teach him reinforcement and...lose extra time teaching Shirou and that will take longer to get Ilya back."_

Kiritsugu released a sigh and lit up a cigarette.

_Shirou – Present Time_

Shirou just looked around contemplating on what to use Structural Grasp **and **find it's headaches will be a setback that he will hopefully release a sigh, the headache was bad_"And they will probably get worse."_.It's reasonable, for him at least to think that the headaches will get worse considering that when he started using Structural Grasp it didn't do this sort of thing in the slightest.

„_Maybe I should start again with small objects? Mmm...Maybe the process of making a pen is a lot of, I will stick with a chance to have a big where is that box again."_

_A month later_

As Shirou predicted that continues use of Structural Grasp allowed him to view more of the history of something organic or not, as Shirou discovered when he accidentally used it on a fly **and **that almost got him to pass out.

Only after three weeks of continues use of Structural Grasp on anything he can find, everything that doesn't have an immense history or immense number of memories that is the headaches lessened still get headaches but the pain is lessened to a noticeable not enough to not feel pain or a headache for that seems his brain is getting used to the memories that abruptly appear.

Shirou still doesn't want for Kiritsugu to know what he is doing, not that he will be willing to help him or anything like that, Kiritsugu already gave him to advise so Shirou doesn't think he will give him anything more.

Shirou's progress with Kendo is amazing.

Two weeks ago on a training session with Taiga she brought her favorite Tiger had to spae with Taiga that when Shirou saw the Shinai a images appeared in his head, but surprisingly he didn't have a headache for that, but something else was surprising...he didn't have to use Structural Grasp on said Shinai, it just happened without him wanting he just a rugged it of and figure it out the most surprising thing happened was that he surprised Taiga and almost won the spar.

_Flashback!_

Shirou stood there motionless in deep thought_"What happened? Did... I just view the history of the Shinai without using the spell? I did use the spell but... is that even possible? It never happened to me before...whatever I will focus on the spar."_

„Shirou, you there?"Taiga's voice borough him from his train of looked up and saw Taiga with a frown on her face"Shirou you need to stay aren't usually like happened?"

Shirou smiled sheepishly and scratches the back of his head"Sorry, just lost in thought."

Taiga frowned harder" 't let it happen again."

„R-Right." was his weak reply.

„

1 2 !"

Shirou and Taiga stood there motionless, waiting for either to make a move.

Taiga did, with a batted it again and retaliated with a strike for Taiga's looked at Shirou in surprise, he batted that away as if he was expecting mentally shook her head,now's not the time for being recovered and jumped to the right escaping Shirou's stood there in the basic kendo stance, waiting for either of them to make a did first, running towards Taiga with the Shinai still in his blinked in surprise, Shirou looked like herself when she watched herself at T. visibly frowned, where did Shirou learn to do must be possible to learn it just from watching T. shook her head, she will question him raised her Shinai above her head and leaped.

They were closing towards each other.

5 meters

Shirou reared his Shinai back.

4 meters

Taiga Gripped the Shinai in her hands.

3 meters

Shirou gripped the Shinai tighter.

2 meters

Taiga brought the Shinai down.

Shirou thrust the Shinai towards Tagai's stomach.

1 meter

Shirou's Shinai is a centimeter away from taiga's stomach.

Taiga's Shinai is between Shirou's red locks hitting his scalp.

Taiga won.

„Owwww!That hurt!"Complained Shirou rubbing his head.

Taiga's eyebrow furrowed in confusion"Where did you learn that Shirou? I didn't teach you any of that yet."

Shirou blinked in confusion, momentary forgetting the pain"Learn what Taiga-nee?"

Taiga's eyebrow's twitched in irritation"Where did you learn _that?"_She gestured to the fallen Shinai from Shirou's hand.

Shirou blinked, again in confusion looking at the Shinai"Learn what?"

Taiga's would've shouted if she hadn't remembered that Shirou is a bad liar, seriously who says they want to go to the toilet when you want to cook, just let out a small sign"Where did you learn to fight me like that Shirou? I am sure I didn't teach you any of you shouldn't be able to fight like that from TV."

Shirou just shrugged, then recalled what happened in the spar with Taiga"Oh...Dunno did."

Taiga's eyes narrowed" You telling me that you did all that with instinct?"

Shirou nodded.

„Well, I don't believe you."Taiga flatly said"I know you are a bad liar Shirou. But you just ca n't do all you did _base_ on instinct_,_ You did all my fighting style f_huh._cratch. Your movements are more fluid now. The only reason you _lost_ had smaller reach."

Shirou's eye widened in shock" I...copied your style? But...But how's that possible? I didn't see you fighting seriously even once. That...That is just impossible!"He stuttered out

Taiga just shrugged" Well you did the from the expression on your face you really didn't do anything just because you copied just a little of my _style instinctually_ that _doesn't_ mean that you copied every single part of my style."

_30 minutes later_

„Looks...like...you...really...did...you...copy...my...style."Taiga coughed trying to _stiff_ a laugh.

Shirou just scowled while picking himself off the floor. It isn't his fault his spell made him master Taiga's fighting style! It also isn't his fault that his hands are shorter than _Taigas_! It isn't!

_Flashback end!_

Shirou did conclude after that Structural Grasp is the reason for the unexplained ‚insstics'.He _figures_ it out by looking at a _kitchen_ knife. Needlessly to say it worked, it worked _too_ well in fact. He now knows the methods of creating a kitchen knife.

And now we find Shirou in his room looking at his _right-hand_ pinky.

„_Should I do it? It will give me a hell of a headache if I do though. Also, it will give me the blueprint of the finger."_Shirou released a sigh_" I will do it. Nothing to lose and everything to win, technically."_

„Trace On!"Shirou declared. Using structural Grasp on his pinky. Already the history of the said pinky is imprinted into his...A terrible headache also.

Shirou stood there looking at his pinky looking at _jug_ with a disgusted expression. _Eventually,_ he let out".Disgusting!".

„And _I_ will have to do that on my entire body! I dread that day."Shirou mumbled.

„_Now what to do? Watch a cooking show? Use Structural Grasp on my other fingers? Do workout-Nah! I will overwork myself if I do that. Sigh...I will use Structural Grasp on my fingers. I would've done that anyway."_

„_Trace On!"_Shirou gritted his teeth. And he will have to do it 8 more times. A sigh of content escaped his lips. Let's get to work...Hooray.

_20 minutes later_

„_That was so disgusting! I think I will puke! I will puke!"_Shirou yelled in his mind. Shirou ran towards to bathroom as fast as he could.

In less than a few seconds, he arrived at his the door and running towards the got on his knees and leaned down opening his mouth and puking.

_1 _minute _later_

Shirou wiped his mouth while holding a grim expression"That's what I get for using Structural Grasp on my entire hands right after I used it on my fingers." the redheaded boy muttered_"I also shouldn't use it on my fingers continuously while also having a big headache"_

„Shirou! Are you there!"Kiritsugu's voice brought him from his train of knocked"Are you alright Shirou? I am coming in!"Kiritsugu declared

Kiritsugu entered the bathroom seeing Shirou on his knees in front of the Toilet wiping his mouth. He ran towards Shirou and questioned in worry" Are you alright?"

„I'm...f_in_. Just puked."Shirou smiled pantingly.

still liked worried and out a hand on Shirou's shoulder" Why did you like Shirou? Or did you get sick?"

Shirou just waved iff" I puked. Used Structural Grasp on my hands after _I_ used it on my .g."

Kiritsugu looked more amused than anything now" Alright, be sure to be more careful next time. I will be in my room."After that Kiritsugu left.

_Shirou_ pullShirou stood straight._"Well, that was a nice experience." It _was Shirou's sadistic thought._"_Wrestling_ what to do what to!Archery I didn't practice that in for a while. What was my goal again? To hit targets while moving? Yeah, I think that is."_Shyou smirked,_" Here I come targets!"_

_5 _hours_ later_

„_Well, that was a workout."_Shirou thought painting and leaning by the wall_" Come to think of it I never used Structural Grasp on bows."_Shirou interThismakesugged_" Meh, nothing to lose. Besides having _ana._irou stood_ there leaning by the wall, _testing_. After five minutes Shirou stood straight while lightly panting. He moved towards his soaked bow and put his arm on it.

„Trace on!"Shirou intoned. Blue circuit like lines appeared on the bow. Surprisingly he didn't get a _hear anything_ of it._"Alright, so anything sharp or anything that resembles a sword I can use Structural__** Gras**__p on it without headaches. So now bows are put on that list too. _This is_ troublesome."_Shirou though while releasing a _tired_ sigh._"Now to use Structural Grado on every bow I can find now.T_roublesome_.But awesome!"Shirou thought with a smirk_

_Five minutes later_

„_I used Structural Grasp on every bow I have. When I will go to Taiga's home for training I will use it on others."_Shirou tiredly thought. Hey using Structural Grasp the entire day mentally tired him out._"I also don't my mana being depleted. Da__**a.**__d say I had a massive mana supply. Also when I use my circu_it_ makes the sound of a motor. Kiritsugu did say he doesn't know everything about that. I will go to watch a cooking show. And take notes. will be fun."_Shirou thought.

_At night - Shirou's room_

Shirou stood there unmoving in bed_" Maybe I should just sleep. I've been thinking about what to cook tomorrow for an hour."_

Shirou closed his eyes and let darkness overtake him.

Shirou moved slightly in the floor. Floor! His bed doesn't feel like a floor. His bed feels comfy! Shirou abruptly sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw shocked empty greenfield and blue sky, with varieties of weapons scattered in the immediate area."What...is this? Where...am I?"As quick as he entered the left as quick.

When he saw that he was in his room once more he muttered" Wierd dream. Usually, I dream of the fire. It's refreshing that I dream of something new. Even if it's just a green field with weapons."

Shirou sat up and rubbed his eyes" What time is it? 6 A.M!I should've started my workout now!"

Shirou hurried while scrabbling off his feet._"Stupid dream."Shirou_ thought while somehow cooking and changing clothes and washing his teeth.

Kiritsugu is just watching in amusement.

_30 minutes later_

„Stupid dream, Stupid workout, Stupid dream, "Shirou mumbled

Shirou is taking a shower while thinking how awful it will be to use Structural Grasp on his arm.

_10 minutes later_

Shirou stood in the shed looking at his right knows that he will get a horrible pass out from memory let out a or nothing

„Trace on!" intoned the red-headed let out a yelp of pain._"My head!Don't faint! Don't faint! Don't faint"_.After three minutes the headache disappeared and Shirou let out a sigh_. Man, that was the worst headache I had!Ah...the headache disappeared quicker this usually takes 3 minutes for that...And it's going to get worse!"_Shirou yelled in his head.

„_I need to continue I do dad will teach me something else!"Shirou let out a sigh"Here I go"_

„Trace on!"Shirou intoned on his left arm._"The pain!"_

_Evening_

„_That was disgusting! Now all I have left is the chest and upper I go..."_

„Trace on!"Shirou normal headache appeared along with the history and blueprint of the narrowed his _eyes"What's this?... Avalon?What's it doing inside me? !I have a headache anyway."_

„...Trace...on!"Shirou intoned trough gritted headache is horrible but he is still able to use the history of Avalon appeared in his mind then darkness began surrounding became limp.

He fainted.

_10 minutes later_

Shirou blinked and opened his saw the ceiling and he felt pain."What hit me? A house?Ouch."The redheaded boy mumbled while rubbing his aching slowly started to move his arms for starting slowly setting himself up, wincing as he did start souring through his brain like water._"So that's what happened...I will never fish things. .But what is Avalon doing inside me?"_He questioned_._

Avalon's history started to appear in his it stopped at one of a blond girl, around the age 16 or 17._"She is pretty."_Shirou thought in wonderment.

„_Who would've thought that King Arthur was a girl. A pretty one._"Shirou started sorting through the memories until some particular ones came._"Kiristugu?What was he doing with Avalon? Maybe Kiritsugu put Avalon inside me? And that white-haired hair is must be alive if she is with ...His wife!? She is dad's wife!? Maybe that is why he goes to some kind of secret Holy Grail War...I will ask Kiritaugu about might tell me why I have that ‚Holy Grail War' too."_

So with that in mind he walked towards the door of it and closing it he walked towards the!He got so used to my food he expects me to have it all done in the!That takes a lot of time! Ending his train of thought noticing that he reached the door and closing it he walked towards the saw Kiritsugu in front of the fridge.

„...Dad?"Shirou raised an eyebrow"...Are you eating again?"

„I am ..what do you want Shirou?"Kiritsugu asked while taking a bowl of soup from the 's food is as good as restaurants but is expensive as hell to buy him 's worth it through.

„I want to talk to you about ...Magecraft."Shirou said in all the seriousness he can it looked kind of adorable to was the same face Ilya made when she wanted to talk about something serious, which included playing or buying her chucked but regained his Shirou wanted to Talk about Magecraft then it must be haven't talked about Magecraft for a hoped that Shirou just gave up and move looks like this is not the case.

„I what happens we for you to talk about Magecraft?"

„I used Structural Grasp on my body, "Shirou said with a straight face.

„...I see you found something inside you that is not supposed to be there right? And you wanted to talk to me about it."Kiritsugu said.

„Avalon...I know that Avalon is inside I want to ask how or you even know why it's inside of me."

Kiristugu's face portrayed did Shirou find out that Avalon is inside of him? Structural Grasp is only able to show the blueprint of an object or it's impossible to view the Blueprint of knowing the name of said object.

„...How did you find out?"Asked Kirktsuhu after a moment of silence.

„When I use Structural Grasp on something I see it's history. I used it on myself."

„...Right, 's say that you really did discover something new to structural 's are there any drawbacks? Can you see the blueprint of Avalon?"

„...Yes, there is a drawback to that. I can't view the blueprint of Avalon. I also don't know how it was I see it's drawback using Structural Grasp on object is memory 's why we didn't talk about magecraft or I didn't talk you about it, also I had to recover from memory overload from the first hurt a pain vanished by a significant I still have headaches."

„...That is extraordinary is the sole reason you are able to properly handle the headaches just after a heals your body from the damage, also adapts your body to properly handle to your spell Shiriu,it's great that you advanced your spell this much but you should've come straight to me when that first something like that happens again come to me."

Shirou frowned but great that Kiritsugu praised him but he can do without the ..."You said ‚if something like that happens again' does that mean you are going to show me a new spell again?"Shirou asked in a hopeful tone.

„No." Kiritsugu responses flatly Shirou's hopes instantly."When we get rid of your headache **then** I will show you another spell."Kiritsugu said stressing the word then.

Shirou pouted like a child that lost his favorite toy" months of constant ."Shirou said in a sarcastic way.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes dangerously"I will have a talk with Raiga's men how to act in front of a will have a talk about your sarcastic behavior later too."

Shirou frowned"There is nothing wrong about my behavior dad."

Kiritsugu's eyebrows started to twitch"**There** is something wrong with your child should be sarcastic with their parent."

Shirou started to pout"I still believe is nothing wrong with my behavior."Shirou continued pouting until Kiritsugu started to glare"Fine...I will try to stop being sarcastic."

Kiritsugu face returned to normal, the emotionless face" go cook my favorite Shirou."

„Okay!"Shirou something is always good for his health.

Kiritsugu watched Shirou back as he entered to _Kicken" Sorry will be doing something in there."_

_Shirou's room – Night_

„Here again?"Shirou muttered looking at the familiar green, blue and around he noticed that everything stayed the same_"Wait...Those are the weapons that I saw in Avalon! And the weapons that I saw in the weapons that I saw from Avalon! How didn't I notice A whole field of Swords in front of me?"_Shirou questioned in his mind in wonderment._"Seriously? How didn't I notice a whole field of swords in front of me?"_Shirou thought to look around this supposed dream."Is that...Excalibur?"Shirou started to move towards by step he started walking faster until he started neared towards it, he raised his hand in front of him wanting to grab he was about to grab the handle a blinding flash of light appeared in front of him, effectively making him to closing his eyes. A few seconds later Shirou opened his eyes and saw he was in his room tucked in his futon.

„What time is it?"Shirou muttered looking at the clock" dream. I hope I don't have that dream was weird."Shirou shook his head"No time. I have to get ready for my morning too."

_1 hour later_

„_That took less time to do than normal. I usually take 5 more minutes."_Shirou thought to huff and panting from the run."Maybe...dad...is...in...the...kitchen."Shirou mumbled while tiredly straightened and started walking towards the arrived near the kitchen and saw Kiritsugu sitting at the kitchen table eating his favorite soup.

„You know a dad that eating soup every day is not good for you."Shirou drily commented.

Kiritsugu's eyebrow started to twitch but otherwise, he didn't give any response.

A smile appeared on Shirou's will annoy anyone he can and he will be good at it! Even if it means becoming it!

„Dad, will I still train alone? You did say we will work on handling my headache."

Kirktsugu cleared his throat"No. I will give you several objects for you to use structural grasp we will take care of your headaches."

Shirlu nodded" what do you want me to start with?"

Kiritsugu looked at him in the eyes then"Later."He said continued to eat from his who knew that soups where this wonders why he didn't eat any soups until!Now his work only needed only was why.

_5 minutes later_

Shirou and Kiritsugu stood across each other, Shirou sitting in a cross-legged position and Kiritsugu looking down on moved his hand towards a pocket on his pants and took out a needle out of it.

Shirou just looked disbelieving"Realy dad? You want me to use Structural Grasp on a wooden needle?"

Kritsugu just looked at him with narrowed eyes"Quiet Shirou."Kiritsugu requested in a commanding requested, ordered."Shirou you will not question will not undermine what I teach will not do something unless I tell you ?"Kiritsugu said sternly.

Shurou gulled and looked a lite fearful"Understood."

Kiritsugu internally is in relief sthat he can put Shirlu in training at least. A few more steps and he will become calmer and so awaits the day he will laugh at Shirou for being ‚boring' as Shirou calls he nodded." take the next from me and use Structural Grasp on it."

Shirou just took the needle from Kiritsugu's hand and used Structural Grasp on usual headache appeared but more manageable.

Kiritsugu examined Shirou's has to teach him how to keep a blank what Kiritsugu's sees the headaches that Shirou talked about appeared but nothing Avalon adapted his brain or just the history of the needle is just too low.

„Shirou did you see it's history?"

A nod.

„Was the history extensive?"

A nod.

„Did you have a headache?"

This time Shirou responded, "I it was more manageable considering its history."

Kiritsugu nodded at the explanation" It seems that Avalon is adapting your brain to manage the memories.

I will continue to give you certain objects for you to view their for now-."

Kiritsugu's hands moved behind his back to his trench coat and two guns appeared in his leaked down and urged for Shirou to take one and Shirou did.

„-I will be training you in handling guns, also teaching you how to disassemble a gun also teach you how to use different modern weapons."

Shirou nodded as if the idea of teaching a seven-year-old to wield guns is just a daily thing" That's all great and good dad but how did you get them?"

Kiritsugu frowned at the unpleasant memory of The Holy Grail War but responded anyway."My trench coat...is a mystic code and...I made this particular mystic code because of a particular circumstance."

Shirou looked curious and almost frightened" Is that particular circumstance...the Holy Grail War?"Shirou asked.

Kirirtsugu looked more shocked than anything right now"How did you... why didn't you ask me sooner?"Kiritsugu questioned neared the end.

Shirou just shrugged nonchalantly"Didn't remember."

Kiiritsugu almost facepalmed if not for his emotional control."Right...Remember something important as this next time something important comes do you know anything about it?"

„Basically nothing, "Shirou answered.

Kiritsugu frowned"Shirou you could've put more things together than basically nothing. I will teach to look for the tiniest detail too besides using guns.

Back to the Grail War.

The Holy grail war is a summoning ritual to summon being from the Trone of the exact people residing in the Throne of Heroes but mere copies of them, with the same skills and abilities anyway so it doesn't matter.

These beings are what you would call memorable people that did something that will be remembered for a long time, possibly forever.

People like Altria Pendragon or King Arthur is one of those if the more memorable things She has done is pulling the sacred Sword many other things that I will not mention.

The Throne of Heroes transcends Time and Space so is also possible to summon with a ritual heroes of the is possible, there was a case in the second war and there has been that case gave proof to the others masters, just for his enjoyment, that was documented and especially stated that he is doing that just for his own enjoyment.

These wars are different each time are the last one, also it's the one that I participated in the system was 14 servants which are these heroes called and 14 masters and a Ruler Class Servant and its job are for the Grail to go smoothly and it did go for the most part.

It's not important for me to tell you about the other wars because is not next will and I mean **if** there's going to be a next is going to commence in 60 years."

Shirou stood there dumbfounded at the information that he has been being amazing that there is such magecraft in the 's also sad because he can't participate. (Oh!The Irony!)So Shirou just settled to pouting.

„Why are you pouting this time Shirou?"

„Because I can't participate in the war."

„Fool!"Kiritsugu admonished"The Holy Grail War is no joke! I am possibly the only one of the fourteen people to participate in it! Most of them Died a Gruesome Death!"

Shirou gulped then nodded.

Kiritsugu remained emotionless" we need to get back at the subject at hand. I want you to use Structural Grasp on this gun"Kiritsugu pointed towards the weapon"I brought some notes on how to disassemble a gun. I will bring you several other weapons when you learn how to disassemble a gun. I will watch get on it."

Shirou nodded"Alright."

_1 week later_

„Trace on!"Shirou used Structural Grasp on the shed usual the blueprint of the said shed appeared in his memories of the shed appeared rapidly in his ones where he saw it being memories of a white-haired women being held by the neck by a brown short-haired man wearing dark priest robes with a cross that is put around like a Medalion around his neck..After few seconds of her being held by the neck she effectively died without making a sound being dropped to the image of Kiritsugu putting boxes in the place, one where he is practicing his fire and ones of him being taught by Kiritsugua and so the headache didn't happen. A big grin came across Shirou's face.

„_I did it! No headache!"_As Shirou continued cheering the memories of Kiritsugu appears inside his mind

„_Shirou emotions are natural and they are what makes us during the outline of work they are just them. Don't let them control you."_

Shirou took a few breaths to calm eventually did but he does wonder why Kiritsugu specifically said ‚our line of work'.Shirou knows that he is just a kid learning Magecraft but he can't help but to der on Kirktsugu's choice of Kiritsugu wants him to to do some ‚job'.He shakes his lessons on emotional control and guns are a bit out of place but cool all will tell him something like that.

Shirou let out a sigh._"That was better than I expected it to be. I should tell dad that I did is if he doesn't know already."_

Shirou got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

He arrived at the kitchen 30 seconds later but didn't saw Kiritsugu there._"Maybe he is in his room"_Shirou thought.

He started to eagerly walk towards Kiritsugu's the nearest he heard somethings

„I need a favor, Jackson. I need a basic tome about runes and ones if you can."

That was definitely Kiritsugu's voice.

„Like the last ones?"Was the reply of an unknown gruff voice

„ from basics to advanced ones. I will need them in at least 5 months."Was Kiritsugu's answer

„This will be equal to two favors Kiritsugu."

„That's getting it done."

„Alright. I will call you when i got don't expect them in just a few months.6 is the minimum time that I will be able to get them."

„...Fine.I will hang up."

With that Shirou opened the looking at him with narrowed eyes.

„You've probably heard everything so I am going to be straight to the point. I am going to give you those times, if you are advanced enough I am going to give them to you after they come."

Shirou just nodded.

„Assuming that you are here I guess that you using Structural Grasp on you had a headache?"Kiritsugu questioned flatly.

Shirou shook his head" I saw something wife, I saw her die."

Kiritsugu struggled to remain in his passive composure but the shaking of his arms gave it away"What...happened to her?"Kiritsugu asked through gritted teeth.

Shirou looked grim" She was killed by some of priest-."

Kiritsugu's heart skipped a beat

„-He looked around your age, short brown hair, dark clothing, and across."

„_Kirei Kotomine."_Was Kirktsugu's first thought after hearing his sons almost pulled his gun if not remembering that he killed him so he just simply let out"I see...".He sorta gained some sort of satisfaction for killing never felt.

Kiritsugu. Needed to get his thoughts of these things"Shirou you steadily improved with Structural Grasp and I find you at an acceptable level for your potential in I will teach you another spell.

It's called you to use these spells you need to fill the gaps of the object or a person with mana making them stronger, more durable or in the case of a person make them faster.

I am not going to tell you how to properly use Reinforcement but I am going to give you a hint. I taught you Structural Grasp for a reason besides getting you out of my think about for now follow me."Kirritsugusaid as he started walking towards the opened door so Shirou followed him.

After some walking they arrived in the living room Shirou saw a box in the middle of the saw Kiritsugu approaching towards the box so he did it too.

Kiritsugu neared the box and opened it and Shirou saw...! What is he going to do with pencils?!

Kiritsugu reached and grabbed one of the pencils and held it in front of Shirou.

„Shirou."Kiritsugu said"You are going to use reinforcement on these pencils until you can reinforce then anytime you much tougher you are going to make them is u to you. I am going to watch your first pick one up and pump mana into it."Kiritsugu instructed.

Shirou reached one of the pencils, closing his eyes and muttering"Trace on!".Blue circuit like lines appeared on the pain stood there motionless concentrating 4 seconds until he opened his eyes and saw that nothing was different about Structural Grasp on it he saw that nothing shook his head and glared at the pencil.

„Nothing is going to change if you glare at the pencil Shirou."Admonished Kiritsugu in mild amusement"Nonetheless you did well for your first try without properly using the practicing, come and find me in 5 if you didn't complete it."With that Kiritsugu left.

Shirou watched Kiritsuhu's back as he left the released a sigh._"No time to mope. I hope I will get something right about this."_

_3 hours later_

„Trace on!"Shirou lines appeared on the pencil in his usual sound of him opening his circuits was lines started flickering until they stopped and settled on the pencil. A small smile married on Shirou face.H e only has a chance of reinforcing a pencil only five times out of still hasn't figured how to use reinforcement properly use reinforcement.

He used Structural Grasp on the pain to see if it really was scanned it blueprint_"Are...those gaps?"Shirou questioned"Those...really are that's what dad meant. I will try it."_

Shirou picked one of the last pencils from the remaining 20 and used Structural Grasp on held it tightly in his arm."Trace on!"Shirou pumped mana in the looked at the pencil seeing that Blue Lines appeared on around the started to pout more men into more seconds of mana pumping the pencil exploded and Shirou closed his released a breath he didn't know he was holding_"At least know I can probably use reinforcement properly. I shouldn't ignore the limit of how much prana I can pump in something now that I know how much I should pump. I should go back to work now."_

_2 hours later_

„Trace on!"Shirou lines started to appear around the gaps of the paper making it flat.

Shirou ran out of pencils 20 minutes after he found out how to use Reinforcement properly so he settled on using it the paper of notebooks that Kiritsugu placed around the must've thought of the possibility of him running out of pencils and brought notebooks too.

Shirou noticed that no matter what the objects have a different number of gaps.

Shirou released a sigh and looked at the clock"5 hours passed already?"Shirou wanted to practice reinforcement more! It's cool! He released a would like t continue practicing reinforcement but he knew better than to keep Kiritsugy wwaitingHe didn't like to repeat that after what Kiritsugu did to him last shudders when he thinks about it.

Shirou started to run towards the kitchen

That's where Kiritsugu normally when he arrived in the kitchen he saw that Kiritsugu isn't he ran towards Kiritsugu's arrived there shortly, opening the door he saw that no one was there he closed the door._"Maybe he is in the shed."Shirou that_ in mind he started to run towards the arrived shortly, opening the door he saw Kiritsugu with his arms crossed leaning by the wall with his eyes opened his eyes and looked in Shirou's eyes making Shirou wince.

„You're late Shirou,"Kiritsugu said in an even tone making Shirou wince 's arms dropped by his sides and literally disappeared from Shirou's blinked than he felt shape pain on top of his saw Kiritsugu and he was holding an iron bar on top of his is the one who caused Kiritsugu to get hurt supposedly.

„Ow!"Shirou yelled in pain tears threatening to fall"Did you teleport!? And who hits their own kid with an iron bar! This could count as child abuse!"

Kiritsugu watched with a sweatdrop Shirou continuing his rant for the next five minutes_" I am going to up his emotions going to add pain resistance training, Avalon would greatly help with that."_

„So...are you done now Shirou?"Kiritsugu received a nod"Good. I hit you because I decided _„Right now actually."_ That we will be starting pain resistance training, which Avalon will help with that-."

Kiristugu ignored Shirou's muttering"You could've told me."

„But not right now. I 'm going teach you a spell Named Thought what I remember it could be an alchemy-based spell or not. I didn't care what type of spell is just that is useful."Kiritsugu shrugged"Anyway, as the name entails it accelerates your thought process with the help of could be useful from digesting information quicker or to think several scenarios quicker."

Even by being a child Shirou knows the importance of this kind of spell"That awesome that's great."Shirou almost yelled he did yell Kiritsugu will probably hit him with the iron bar again"Back to your teleporting dad. I didn't know you could teleport."

Kiritsugu shakes his head"That was nowhere near teleportation or anything like was just me reinforcing the tendons and muscles of my should be able to do it yourself back to me teaching you thought 's quite an easy spell also should be able to help you with Reinforcement and Structural as we are on the topic of reinforcement tell me your progress."

Shirou hesitantly smiled"I probably got it."

Kiritsugu looked at Shirou in the eyes"There is no probably in outline if you have an asset that is good for the situation than use it."Kiritsugu admonished"Now just tell me."

Shirou looked uncertain" I use Structural Grasp on the object first to find the gaps of the object than I use to reinforce your mansion the gaps."

Kiritsugu nodded proudly"You did well to not Acceleration, I am going to teach you it.

_10 minutes later _

Shirou is in a cross-legged position with his eyes closed and arms hanging by his side._"Come on work dammit! Oh, that must be the first time, well it might not be I have short memory recall, hmmm maybe I should cook pancakes this time? Cake maybe?Omlete?Fried potatoes?Chicken Soup?Clean soup?Beef?Pork?Or-Wait!Did I just think that in one second?"_Shirou wondered

„Dad, how much time passed?"

„5 seconds, 6 six did you do it?"

A big grin married across Shirou's face"Yeah! It was totally awesome! I could think of recipes in seconds and..."Ge stopped talking as he felt a sharp pain on his scalp."Ow!The heck dad!Ow!"He felt more pain.

„Language Shirou."Kiritsugu chided"What did I tell about emotions?"

Shirou pouted"Control them, don't let them control you."

Kiristugu nodded" what did you do?"

Shirou face showed fear"I...let them control me?"

Kiritsugu nodded again"Do you know what that means?"

Shiru shook his continued"Go run 10 laps around the house."

Shirou wanted to argue but he knew that was he just relented and started to go outside and run.

**Heya guys! I hope I didn't take to long!**

**About the changes to reinforcement and soon to see alteration, don't worry I won't make them unique to only Shirou and will be others, Ocs and canon characters that will also be able to use reinforcement.**

**About Avalon's ability to adapt the body to the damage that it received and that damage won't happen if happened 's how Shirou was able to handle the influx of memories and history from the objects and himself when he used Structural Shirou and Kiritsugu, for the short time he had it won't be the only ones to benefit to Avalons adaptability is a good if you guys think that the ability is too powerful i will remove it.**

**Concerning her I liked Arturia more then Altria it hints towards her legend and I don't like that. I have plans for her if I didn't have any plans her name would've remained Arturia.**

**Concerning the Holy Grail War, I won't do it soon. I have plans for Shirou's character development.**

**I think I forgot to mention in this chapter that Taiga has gone to was on break that's why she was not mentioned later this if I confused some people.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! See Ya!**

**.**


	4. Magic Crest Sword Prodigy and Friendship

**Warning****:This is my first story so feel free to critique it all the while the rewies or comments are not unnecceserry harsh.(Please keep in mind this is my first time ever writing something like this so feel free to point out grammaticall errors.)**

**Arial:A characters point of view.**

_Thoughts of human characters: ,,Hey that's me"_

_Activation of an Aria,Noble Phantasm,Yelling EX ,,I am the bone of my sword"; ,,Excalibur"; ,,NOOOOOOO!"_

_Location Ex:Fuyuki_

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Type-Moon Characters or its series.**

Shirous's workshop

_Shirou PoV_

,,Shirou, are you sure about this?he asks me,,There is no turning can if you dont you will have an unbereable pain for weeks."

,,Dad''i start,,I survived the fire.I am pretty sure i can survive something being inplanted in me."i assured him

A sigh excaped from his mounth,,Lay on you back.I will use a transfer is unbereable.''then he thought_,,And getting the Magic crest out of me is painful but it will be worth it.''_

The the next thing i saw was darkness.

_After some countless hours_

A groan escaped my lips as i woke the next thing i know is pain,unbereable pain_,,It hurts!It hurts!IT HURTS"_and i am trying not to shout and cry.I can feel my circuits flaring.I can feel an uncontrollable heat is my body,i feel like i am burning from the inside.

,,Shirou''dad says gaining my attention,,It will be over in the next five minutes"and assures him_,,I hope at least"_he tought to himself

_After some gruesome minutes_

The pain slowly subdues and i can finnaly breath heat that the circuits were producing is slowly now i can finnaly speak

,,Dad''getting his attention,,At least i didn't die''trying to lighten up the mood and succeding as a few chuckles escaped his mouth

,,Don't joke about that Shirou''as he playfully hits my head

,,So how do you feel now?''he asked as he carefully examined me and my reactions

,,I feel that my circuits are flaring,and there'some pain.''i said carefully examining myself with Scructural Grasp,,And i have 8 additional circuits with 25 prana units''

,,Alright that's what should you pain will last for probally a weak,probally a little less or a little more.I will not train you in magecraft when you circuits are will take no more then a few need to adjust to your body.''he said as i finnaly realized something

,,Dad''i gained his attention,,Did you feel pain?"i asked carefully worried for him

,,I did''he saw my worried look,,Don't worry the pain is gone i only felt anything when i transfered you the ?So don't worry."he assured me

,,Dad can i still learn runes?They do not require usisng prana to can I?"i asked

,,Well...You can Shirou but don't use them''then he said,,You will continue doing worokouts,bow practicing,and weapon practice with Taiga."

,,Because She is a Kendo Champion?i ask

,,Exactly"

Emiya Residance

Nobodies PoV

Shirou is making dinner right now while Kiritsugu is reading a book about Myths.

All of a sudden a girl came from the front is Taiga ,,Tiger'' Fujimura an aspiring English is to be Shirou's Guadian when Kiritsugu is an 18 year old Girl with brown hair that is tied a ponytail,has blue eyes and she is a Kendo Champion and already has a 5 dan belt at Kendo amazing for her fact she has a crush on Kiritsugu.

,,Kiritsugu-kun,Shirou-kun I am here!''the brown haired yelled

,,Hello Taiga-nee!"the redheaded boy exclaimed while preparing dinner

,,Hello Taiga-chan."the former magus killer exclaimed not taking his face from the book.

,,How did you do at the exam Today,Taiga-chan?"Kiritsugu asked curious

,,I passed with Flying Colors!They even said that if i continue like this I will graduate early!"she exclaimed pleased with herself

,,Wow,Taiga-nee!"Shirou congraduated her,,Maybe if ou become a proffesor you will lose the nickname ,,Tiger"."he teased her

,,Nobody calls me Tiger Shirou-kun!"he smacks him upside the head,,Not even hear me!"she exclaimed with a growl

,,But you are a Tiger,Taiga-nee!"exclaimed in the most innocent way he could

,,I AM NOT A TIGER!"she exclaims as she starts pinching his ckeeks

,,Taiga-nee if you don't stop i will not give you dinner!"the spellcaster warns her

,,AHHHHH!"she stops pincihing his cheek,,Please no!Please no !I stoped Shirou!Please no!"

,,Just messing with you Taiga-nee!"he says

,,Damn you Shirou."she growl

Kiritsugu wached in amusement as the who a sign of contempt excapes his lips

,,Dinner's ready!"Shirou cried coming from the kicken with plates in his hand

Shirou puts the plates in front of Kiritsugu's and Taiga's faces and they started to eat

,,Taiga-nee."gained her attention,,Can you teach me Kendo?"

,,Hmmm... ?"She asked

,,Well it interests can you teach me?"he asked hopefully

,,Well I can"then se turn to me,,But you need to be serious.I won't teach you if you want to quit on the first it!"she said seriously

,,I do"i responded seriously

,,Then we will begin after we can't learn anything on an empty stomach"

_In the Dojo after 30 minutes later_

Shirou is weaing normal Kendo equipment as he and Taiga stay in middle of the dojo prapering to be taught.

,,Alright Shirou i will begin now."as she positions in the basic kendo stance,,go in the same stance as .Your stance is we have a hidden prodigy."she says that part with a grin,,Alright i will go to several beginning !Hah!Hah!Hah!Hah!Good now do the katas that i looks like i really found a prodigy

Shirou rubbes the back of nexck and replies embarresed,,I am not that good."

,,You are good picked them the fastest i seen."and that get's him more embarresed_,,Take that Shirou for embarrisign me at dinner"_

,,Good Shirou now we will in position and...START!"

. . . . . . . . .

_,,I found a patern in her attacks.I will attack when she thursts and ...NOW!"_

_,,He's fast!_"then her eyes narrow,,Faster then a boy his age should be"She parriers his attack and attempts to disarm butquickly kicks her leg_,,I lost my balance!"_and hits her with his looks at him in shock.

,,How did you do that Shirou?!"she questions him and she sees him shake his head

,,I don't know Taiga-Nee!"he exclaims quickly

_,,Maybe because my origin is sword or is it because the mmemories from the weapons?Maybe they are intengratign themselfs in my head as if they were that develops my instinct?Whatever.I will figure out later."_

,,The session is done for like i will have to teach advence stuff i will not go easy on that?

He uncouncesly gulps,,Got it!"

,,Now go bother Kiritsugu-kun or practice archery."

_In the living room_

,,Dad,Taiga finished her lesson and says she will be teaching me advance stuff now."

,,Good ...Shirou go to the park you need to sociaolize with kids your age"

,,But Da-"

,,No buts Shirou now go to the park"

A sigh escaped Shirou's lips,,Alright Dad,I am going to the park"

Shirou PoV

_Fuyuki Park_

Shirou is walking trough the park until he sees 4 boys were kicking a violet haired girl his seeing that Shirou starts to run towards them and as closer he gets he hears their voices

,,Hey Nakamura,She is not moving 's no fun now!"one of the boys complain to maybe their leader

,,HHmmm,Lets put mud in her face."The leader says

,,No,let's hit her with something ...With This"and one of the boys points to a crowbar

The leader grins,,Let's do it"

,,YEAH!"they exclaim together

As The leader is about to hit her with the crowbar i cach his forearm before they hir her

I took the Crowbar from his hand and i look menacing at them,,Leave her alone!NOW!"

The boys besides their leader are scared and as they were about to run their Leader,,Come on guys!He is only one boy!And he is younger then us!Let's get him!"and a collective,,YEAH!"

The leader thies to punch me in the face but i caught his fist and then i punch him in the chest and he spits some of the boys grabs me from behind and after that happened the two boys are walking in front of me and tried to punch my cheek but i kick them in their chests and they spit the boy that grabed me losened his grip from the shock and i quickly get out of it and pucnh him in the face.

,,Let's run guys!He's a monster!"and they quickly get up i yell,,If you ever Bulyy anyone again I will know!" then a collective shout is heard,,MONSTER!"

I walk to the girl and and i look into her .Her eyes are i smile gently at her and raise my hand to help her get just looks at me and all of a sudden i heard her say something,,Pardon?"i ask,,Why?Why did you help?"then i,,You didn't want to be helped?

The girl shakes her head then replies,,No."

,,Why don't you wanna be helped?"

,,Nobody cares about 's why!"

He thinks_,,Abusive Parents?Neglect?Or is she having a tantrum?"_

,,Well then i care for you know.I helped you didn't i?"

She looks at mein surprise

,,What's your name i can't call girl? half asked half joked

,,My name is ...Sakura Matou"

I could'nt help but murmur,,Matou huh?",,NIce name,My name is Shirou to meet you!"

,,N-n-ni-ce t-t-to meet you to!

,,Now let's get you pached up!

,,W-wait!Wait!Where are you taking me!"with a blush on her cheeks

I turn to her and say,,My home, you have a broken nose i need to pach you !Cmon!"

_EmiyaResidance_

Dad is in the living room as he sees us coming

,,Huh,getting a girlfriend already Shirou?You sure do work fast!"teased him with a chuckle at the end

,,No,dad,I saved her from bullies and she has a broken nose!Dad get some bandagess!"

,,Hai,hai."with chuckle

Dad goes to get some bandagess i turn to the girl

_Sakura PoV_

That boy Shirou is strange he helped me when he could've left me when i told him i heard him murmur Matou maybe he is a magus he isn't like the other father isn't wasn't concerned when he said he saved me from the it's a daily he knew he was going to do .And i also feel his mana he wasn't taught to hide it.

Shirou turn to me and asks,,So what were you doing in the park?"with a gentle smile

,,W-well i wanted to be alone for a while"

,,Well it's not my place to told me to go to the park to make friends and it did work we are friends right?"he said that with a smile at the end which made blush

Shirou's dad came with bandages he comes towards me and leans down and places a bandage at my nose.

,,There you go young 's done!"he says

,,Sakura why were they bulling you?

,,W-ell i don't do anything to stop them and they continued this from the last mouth"

,,Well they won't come after you now!I scared them off!he says proudly and i couldn't help but giggle

And so a friendship begins

I hope you guys likes this chapter leave questions in the ya!


	5. Training Part 3 Fire, Time and Rocks

**Warning****:This is my first story so feel free to critique it all the while the rewies or comments are not unnecceserry harsh.(Please keep in mind this is my first time ever writing something like this so feel free to point out grammaticall errors.)**

**Arial:A characters point of view.**

_Thoughts of human characters: ,,Hey that's me"_

_Activation of an Aria,Noble Phantasm,Yelling EX ,,I am the bone of my sword"; ,,Excalibur"; ,,NOOOOOOO!"_

_Location Ex:Fuyuki_

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Type-Moon Characters or its series.**

**sheikhrajela:thank you for the ideas.**

** :thank you for reading the story** **and for the ideas**

* * *

_A week after meeting Sakura_

_Noboides PoV_

_Emiya Residance_

It has been a week after meeting Emiya household has been frequanted by Sakura every day since became livier and starter calling Shirou ,,Emiya-sempai'' and Kiritsugu ,,Emiya-san'' wich frustrates Shirou to no end.

When Taiga found out about Sakura the next day she quickly named herself Sakura's ,,nee-chan''

Shirou continued his lessons with Taiga on Kendo and is finished advanced lessons.

Unsurpringly the term magi,magur or prana was not brought up.

The pain that Shirou felt after transferring the Emiya Crest had completly he is able to do more streneous workout.

Kiritsugu estimated in 3 or 4 he will be able to continue his training in Magecraft.

Shirou continued reading on rune magecraft and also sorting trough his also he found out his theory that the history of the story will be completly impragnated in his head has proven was able to instictualy use moves in sparring that he didn't even knew and his instincts also helped in wasn't even hit once.

Shirou decided to create his own doual wiedling fighting style with swords and after he is able to use magecraft again he will make a fighting stylies that consist of spear fighting,chains,and to use a bow in combat

Now we find Shirou and Sakura where Shirou ussually practice Archery.

,,Sakura?''

,,Yes,sempai?"

,,Can i ask you something,about you family?

,,Y-yes yes you can, sempai."a little uncertain

,,Why are you not stuck-up like most Magi family i read about?"

_,,Of course sempai knows she is a magus his mana is leaking like he wants someone to find he doesn't know how to not leake mana or he got his family crest recently."_

,,Well sempai,my family barely talks to me,and i only talk to them when i am training,I am also adopted."

,,Adopted,Hmmm-To be accepted in the Makiri family''she flinches at the mention of her family name,,you need to be from a Family of a High Standing you don't appear to be a homunculus,so Tohsaka?"

,,Y-yes i was a Tohsaka,sempai."was the response of the younger girl

,,Well My Family is the Emiya Family,I am sixth succesor of the bloodline so to say because i have our families Magic also adopted."

,,Sempai you are adopted too?''she said in a confused and shocked tone,,From what family did you come from?"as she says that he prepares to shoot his arrow

,,I don't come from any Magus Family he adopted me after the Fire."

,,Oh.''

,,Hey Sakura."

,,Hmm"

,,Did you have a brother or sister?

,,A sister,her name is RIn Tohsaka,she is as old as you are always wore her hair in pig-tails,she had black hair and she had big blue eyes if i remember also had a good relantionship before i was ingonre eachother now."

,,Do you hate her,Sakura?"

,,Pardon,Sempai?

,,Do you hate your sister,Sakura?

,,...No i don't hate her,i don't even resent her.I just don't know what to say to her."

,,Then go talk to her,Tell her we haven't talked in a while and chach up with eachother what happened,what cuased this rift bewtwen eachother besides our are your biological parents among those lines."

,,I am not sure,Sempa-''

,,Do you want to talk to you sister,Sakura?"

,,I d-do,Sempai."

He smiles softly at Sakura,,Then go talk to her Sakura!"

,,I-i thank you, Sempai!"

_Emiya Residence Living room_

,,So let me get this told Sakura we where Magi."a nod,,Then you told her you are the heir of The Emiya Family."a nod,,She told you that she had a sister and you encoureged her to talk to her sister."a nod

,,Shirou sometimes you are too much"he shakes his head in exparation

,,Anyway in 3 or 4 days we will get back to training.I will train you in Bounded Fields and How to Break Bounded you got lucky that i am the one to teach you to break them.I broke into an Elite Family of Magi in just three hours

_At the same time with Sakura_

As for Sakura she is slowly walking to the Tohsaka Mansion to talk to her sister again.

She would be lying to say she wasn't nervous.A year of torture after being adopted in she could'nt say she didn't disliked her sister a little after all she said nothing in protest when se was she wa nearing the mansion she started to remember her relation with Rin which was good at the time,she remembers her mothers touch,she also remembers what coldhearted man her father now is near the mansion the bounded fields must've notice her.

She knocks on the hears footstepsthe doors open and then she saw older sister she didn't change at all.

,,What do you want now you shitty priest!?"We-Saku-Matou-san what are you doing here?"

,,I came here to get to know eachother we used to"she smiled softly at her

She look at Sakura in tought she didn't want to do anything with her former family,,Well come in Mat-

,,Sakura is fine all we are sisters."

She looks at her surprized but then she became pleased,,Yeah,come in...Sakura!"

They are now in the Rin's room if Sakura remembers correctly.

,,So what brought you here Sakura?We didn't talk eachother for almost an year."the blackhaired youth said softly

,,Well there is always a first it wasn't my idea,it was of a boy i met a week ago."

,,ARE YOU INSANE SAKURA!YOU SPOKE TO SOMEONE WHO WASN'T IVEN A MAGUS OF MAGE-

,,Glad to see you didn't change afterall nee-san''the violet hairded youth snorted,,And he is a magus as his father told me to go to talk to after I told him about you."

,,Who is he Sakura?I don't anyone our age being a magus?Did he come to the city recantly?I am the Second Owner of the city.I need to know."

,,I am not telling you who he is nee-san.I am pretty sure he grew up you are the second owner?"Sakura blinked in surprise

,,Yes,i am the second owner and taht is why i must know who he is!"

,,Nee-san, i am sure he wond leave the Bounded Field that he knows i will tell about him to just got his family Crest transplanted in if he wants to talk to you I will bring you to his i am not here to discuss about a boy nee-san.I came here to get to know you again."

,,Yeah...So what do you want to know?

,,Just what happened when I was gone i will tell you mostly what is happening in the Matous."

_The next Day_

_Emiya Residance_

,,So,Sakura what happened with you sister?"shirou asked while preparing the breakfeast

,,It went well wants to meet you."

He couldn't help but mutter under his breath,,Of course she would want to meet you,Idiot!"

A sign escaped his lips,,Tell her i would meet her in 5 at my house i won't go to hers she has much better defenses."

She shook her head at the paranoid attitude he has,,Alright Sempai."

,,Say,Sempai"

,,Hhmmm."

,,Can you teach me to cook?

,,...If you want to mhhhhh, why do you want to cook?"

,,IwanttohelpSempai!"she says with her face going red as a tomato.

He shakes his are so confusing

Kiritsugu lets out a chuckle.

,,What did you say Sakura?"

,,I w-want to h-hel-lp Sem-pai!"

,,Alright Sakura."he said with a smile

_At the Tohsaka Mansion_

,,So he wants to meet me in five days hmm at his I will to Lose.I think"

,,So you will go at Sempai's house,nee-san?

A sign escpaed her lips,,Yeah,yeah i will go."

The next day

_Shirou PoV_

I feel that my circuits stopped fluctuating.I need to ge tell dad.

,,Hey Dad!My Circuits stopped fluctuateing can we start training now?

,,Yes we can Shirou now come on to your workshop."

_Shirou's workshop_

_Nobodies PoV_

_,,Alright Shirou_.I will start trainign you in Bounded Fields and before you ask

A Bounded Field is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in knitting a network of magical energy and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. By definition, it should not be possible to move them once they are i heard of a person who is able to move a bounded field.

The Mechanics of a bounded field are:Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Bounded Field, but it is possible to engrave magic sigils across the interior of the field to expand the area of effect and strengthen it. Removal of the sigil by a third party is possible as long as the technique used to engrave it isn't too advanced. In this case, it is only possible to temporary hinder the Bounded Field by dissipating the magical energy used to activate it, but the creator of the Bounded Field can amend this by simply putting more magical energy back into it.

There are additional categories of a bounded field sush as:

Advanced Bounded Fields which work on a subconscious level to prevent onlookers from noticing it, but placing those on a large area increase the chances of being detected by a trained magus. An ideal Bounded Field is one that cannot be detected by anybody. On the other hand, a Bounded Field that can be easily noticed is seen as the mark of a third-rate magus.

A Specialized Bounded Field is an extremely rare high-class sorcery that expands an enclosed alternate reality. Within a Specialized Bounded Field, users are able to violate the laws of nature, the creation of an ideal battlefield. According to Shuu Amami, this technique is considered as forbidden.

And Reality Marbles and probally you were wondering what they were since you have one well

The concept of a Reality Marble or Innate Bounded Field is one that centres around the materialization and projection of one's inner world onto reality following the Thaumaturgical Theory World Egg.

The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is the World Egg and the name of the theory. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Magi are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a large burst of mana may be able to disrupt stabilize a Marble Takes a lot of prana depending on the said reality Maybe your Marble's weakness depends on how many swords you weapons it means more prana to it?

Shirou kept recounting everything that Kiritsugu said for the next minute,,I do."

,,Well then i will maek a demonstration i will create a bounded field around this box,i will make it that you will not sense magic on anything that isn't inside the field got it?"a nod was his response,he created the bounded field around the box and made it as you cannot sense mana from outside,,now i will use reinforcement on the box and tell if you feel any mana."and so he did,,did you sense any mana?"a ,,no''was his response,,now do you understand?''a nod was his response,,well then i will teach how to create you remember the explanations what a bounded field is?Good use the that explanation and create a bounded field around the you understand how to make Bounded Fields ,and before you ask you can do anythign you want with bounded fields later,i will teach how to break that i will teach use how to use Innate Time Control.

_A day later_

Shirou now understand to do bounded fields nicely.

Until now he was able to create a Sound Proof Bounded Field,A bounded field that detects negative intention,a bounded field that makes you unable to see anything that happens in there,and an bounded field in where you can do anything with Magecraft and the ones outside not being able to sense anything.

And now we find Kiritsugu trying and falling to teach Shirou how to break a Bounded Field

,,Dad,why are we doing this again?I can't break any simple bounded field!"as he right now is trying and falling to destroy a bounded field Kiritsugu made,,I don't even have talent for it!"

,,Shirou."his fathers get's him out out of his frustration,,Sometimes you need to somethings where you have no talent for them."Shirou is about to say something again,,Shirou look at me I have no talent for any form of magecraft and look where I am now.I worked my ass here!It doesn't matter if you don't talent!You need to work hard no matter what!I don't want you to become reliant on your talent!Work Hard is always above talent!So get to work!"

Shirou now more determined then ever after his father's speech decided to get back to he will matter what!

_A day later_

Shirou is now close close to breaking the simple bounded field that his dad made and he fails he is tempted to shout_,,No is no use losing my cool, i just have to clear my head.i will break this bounded field no matter what!"_

That was his tenth try this morning and this time he will succed!

_A minute later_

And there!

,,I did it!I have to tell dad!"

,,Dad!I did it i broke the bounded field!"

,,Good Job Shirou!"he smiles proudly me,,That was easier because you knew the mechanics of such bounded now you know the basics of breaking them,it will be easier now.I have two more bounded fields to break then I will let you look at my Journal at bounded field i didn't lend you the journal earlier because i wnated to see how well you do with breaking them and you have no talent for i woldn't give you it but we don't have go to work!Now!"

_A day later_

Shirou was able to break another bounded field that Kiritsugu worked the entire day with the trick he learned by energizing his body with his fire element.

Now Shirou us preparing to see Rin Tohsaka Sakura's what Sakura told him Rin is somewhat arrogant and bossy and also competitive.

He heard footspeed and then,,Sempai.i am here and brought nee-san!"

,,Come in Sakura,Tohsaka-san!"

Then the door a shorter girl his age and she looks like sakura described awlays wondered if he was people his age were just short or he was just taller,now his theory confirmed that he is just taller then people his age.

,,Hello Tohsaka-san pleased to meet you!My name is Shirou Emiya and he is my dad Kiritsugu Emiya."

,,Hello young lady."Kiritsugu welcomed her with a smile

,,Hi!M-my n-name i-i-is Rin Toh-saka!It's nice to meet you!"

,,Now comeone sit down i will take the food from the kicken."

Rin heard the redheaded boy Shirou tell kiritsugu something that sounded awfully similar,,You scared her dad."and,,I didn't scare her!"

,,Don't worry will get used to -san is pretty scarry after all!"and she finished with a giggle at the end and rin couldn't help but giggle to.

,,What did I tell you about sitting down?"Rin turned around and saw a terribly annoyed Shirou placing the plates in the a yelp she run towards the tabble and Sakura slowly behind

,,Now that's better!Now what did you want to see us about?"Kiritsugu asks

,,W-well i am the second owner,I need to know any magus family that stays in Fuyuki and what are they doing here."

Shirou and Kiritsugu look at eachother and Kiritsugu began,,Well me and Shirou settled here after the Holly Grail you know what it is?"a nod was his answear,,I was a participant of the war and i survived,somethings happened that ended me adopting Shirou and him inheriting my Magic won't do anything in Fuyuki.I might take Shirou on a few jobs with me outside the it."and Shirou gave a nod

,,That's it!"Rin said with a raised eyebrow,,You don't want to do any funny bussines?Like i don't knwo exeperimenting on !"

Kiritsugu let out a chuckle,,Young lady,Mostly Dead Spostle do that sort of don' there will be a new family member in a few months or so."

,,A new family member?I am pretty sure i don't see you wife"now Kiritsugu's face visibly saddens,,Ah!I so sorry!"

,,No its alright young lady.I had a wife and we had a daughter.I had a few problems with the her family and my daughter stayed and Shirou will get her back in a few months or so."

,,Alright so you will go get your daughter from her mothers family."Kiritsugu let out a nod,,In a few months or so."Kiritsugu let out another nod,,THere will be no problem when you get your daughter in Fuyuki"

,,Thanks Young is there anything you want to know?"

,, Tokiomi you have anything to do with his death in War?"

,, I didn't,when i got there he was already only people who knew Tokiomi or had a Grudge against him are Kotomine Kirei,His wife,Karyia Karyia Matou is the only one with the grudge against him and Kotomine Kirei is dead."

,,He is not dead."

,,I am pretty sure he is dead.I shoot his trough his heart."

,,He is my Legal is alive."

,,But it's impossible.I Shoot him trough the heart."

,,I told you he is alive and he is my legan Guardian what other proof do you want!"

,,... he is what your relation with him?"

,,I hate him!"she said with a childish puff

,,Alright,you don't wnat to talk is there anythign else you want to know?"

,,HHhhmmm,what is Emiya's family Magecraft?"

Kiritsugu and SHirou look at and eachother and they said at the same time,,Innate Time Control."

,,Now Yound Lady all we did is talk about us now let's talk about you."

,, name is Rin from the Tohsaka Magus Family"

SHirou whispers t Kiritsugu a little louder then neccesarry

,,Hey Dad.''

,,Yes Shirou?

,,Isn't the Tohsaka family the one who cellect rocks?"

At this Sakura is trying and falling to hide her laughter

And Rin,Well she is turning red from anger and maybe enbarassement

,,Wait,Tohsaka-san did you really collect rocks?"

,,R-rocks...Rock!ROCKS!TOHSAKA DON'T COLLECT ROCKS AND"she stops as she sees the amusement in his eyes.

At this even Kiritsugu laughs a little

,,Hmph"Rin let out with a blush on her cheeks

,,Right as I was saying I am from The Tohsaka Magus Family and we specialize and Jewel Magecraft"Rin said proudly

And so began a wonderfull friendship.

_A week Later_

Shirou was finnaly able to break the the third bounded field that Kiritsugu Kiritsugu allowed him to look into his journal to look how to break bounded fields more effectivly.

Now we find Shirou and Kiritsugu in Shirou's workshop

,,Now Shirou i will teach how to use Innate Time Control or Time Manipulation is the result of the Emiya family spending generations researching and seeking the magecraft that controls time. It is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way, but still not something extraordinarily difficult to utilize like other time related magecraft or something on the level of the True Magic that is unable to be replicated. It allows for "time adjustment" that can only stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future rather than something more advanced like "time modification", which has the ability to reverse cause and effect and change the past. It is generally used with large scale rituals that require a large amount of Magical Energy and planning in order to activate i created something else that is called Innate Time Control i keep a bounded field around my body that allows me to adjust a few seconds of time in my own body.I use the chant Time alter followed by the degree of speed I chant accel allows me to speed up and stagnate to slow down time.I use Release Alter to stop it an any should be abel to use instinctually because of the crest so do it."

,,Time alter:Double Accel!"Shirou yelled in his mind and it worked he moved at the speed that is only possible with reinforcement and enhancement used Structural Grasp on his bady and found nothign wrong.

,,Good job did any blood vessels...?

,, is wrong."

,, triple accel."

,,Time Alter:Triple Accel!"Shirou yelled in his mind as he moved at three times his normal used Structural Grasp on his body and bound nothing wrong

,,Nothing."

,,Use quadruple Accel."

,,Time Alter:Quadruple Accel!"Shirou Yelled into his moved four times his normal used Structural Grasp on his body and found 5 healing blood vessels."

,,5 is healing them."

,, You are going use double stagnate."

,,Time Alter:Double Stagnate!"Shirou yelled in his fells all his boddly function become 2 times his heart beat becoming two times slower.

,,Release Alter!"

,,Good recount everything that happened to me."

So Shirou recounted everything that happened to his body

,,Alright that is how you are supposed to will continue practicing magecraft and Innate Time Control until you are able to do them You are going to learn how to use your fire element.I don't have any spells and never was interested in writhing get on it!"

,,Yessir!"

_Two months Later_

Shirou was able to progress nicely this month

Shirou is able to produce any kindof projection in three seconds now

Shirou's reinforcement became good enough that he is able to reinforce his bones without is also able to make with reinforcement sword noble phantasm arrows that he is able to shoot with his bow.

Shirou's structural grasp became good enough that he is able to use it on the nearby enviroment.

Shirou can use alteration instinctually.

More memories from the weapons in his reallity marble are implanted in his soul.

Shirou is able to make a triple layered bounded doesn't even know why is he trying to make a layered bounded field but Shirou said will be revealed when his project will be completed.

Shirou is now able to create with Time Control A bounded in the imidiate that Bounded Field SHirou is able to decrease or increase the flow of it barely requires any prana to do.

And now we find Shirou in his workshop trying to work to make a small flame._,,Maybe I shold image hottness and ,I will do that."_

While using prana he is imaging hottness and heat and it ...works.A small flame appears on his fingers._,,This is awesome!"_

I image a ball of fire molding in my hand from the small flame from my fingers and it works_,,Awesome!"_

And so Shirou started experimenting with his fire.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked me if Shirou is getting strong too fast._

_Guys i also figured it out how I would do The Holly Grail don't worry i don't think it happened in canon so it's new!.You can leave questions in the reviews i will answear them!See Ya!_


	6. Training Finale Part

**Warning****:This is my first story so feel free to critique it all the while the rewies or comments are not unnecceserry harsh.(Please keep in mind this is my first time ever writing something like this so feel free to point out grammaticall errors.)**

**Arial:A characters point of view.**

_Thoughts of human characters: ,,Hey that's me"_

_Activation of an Aria,Noble Phantasm,Yelling EX ,,I am the bone of my sword"; ,,Excalibur"; ,,NOOOOOOO!"_

_Location Ex:Fuyuki_

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Type-Moon Characters or its series.**

* * *

_Emiya Residence_

_Nobodies Pov_

_Three Months Later_

It has been eight months since Shirou met Kiritsugu.

In these last three months Shirou was able able to progress well.

Ha was able to progress in his Fire Magecraft,after weeks of hardwork he was able to create a fire combat named it that spell he is able to shoot a ball of fire from his large and density are only able to be changed if you put more mana in the spell.

He was able to create two otehr fire combat being Fire Wave,it sends a fire wave that requieres constant mana to do and Fire Limb,this spells encases Shirou's arm or legs using the fire as a bonus for legs uses it as a Burst That Shirou named Fire Burst or as for the arm,when one of the arm or both are encased in fire everything that touches are going to get hotter until they burn the effect it varies on how much mana is used,the same goes for the legs,the user is also able to shoot small Fireball from the limbs.

Also Shirou was able to make some progress his other spells he knew and able to practice them.

For Structural Grasp he is now able to use it on the envinroment for 12 minutes straigth without is able to train this spell to such a level by walking on Fuyuki and using it on everything he could,the side walk the houses even trough is gross sometimes ,,supressed shudder",he even found out he could use it on animals.

For reinforcement he is able to now use it on ligments and fibres and along with reinfocing his bones,brain,his outer skin he is able to make himself 5 times is able to do that with little to no risks.

Alteration reamained the same,he only needs to practice.

With Tracing he is now able to trace anything he wants under one both Kiritsugu and SHirou found out extensive use of Tracing leads to his hair becoming now a querter of his hair is silver in colour.

As for bounded fields Shirou is able to make a 5 layered bonded still doesn't want to tell Kiritsugu a thing why he wants to make layered bounded fields.

there is little no progress on learning new one besides the ones ones from the weapons memories and even taht in he is now able to use them on himself with little or no injury making himself him 2 times more eficient then he normally is.

The memories are from his weapons in his reality marble are starting coming more frequantly and they are even starting to discract him in a spar!

_Flashback!_

A handsome man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wears a dark teal outfit,and wields two spears Gea Dearg and Gea Buidhe is fighting an army unparraled skill.

His body bring him out of the memory,,Shirou pay attention!Seriously I tought you were a prodigy!"Taiga yells at him

_Flashback end!_

And that ended him being berated by Taiga for an hour.

With Shirou Time Control and Innate Time control the other hand Innate TIme Control he isn't having any problems Time Control is another story but it shouldn't be a surprise there he really is trying to manipulate itself is maybe considered magic.

And now we find find Shirou and Kiritsugu in the living room

,,Shirou now that you completed the you studies at asic magecraft and Emiya Family magic crest we are going on a trip to Scandinavia."

,,Scandinavia hmmm...Isn't Scandinavia the place where runes appeared?"

,,It is Shirou."

,,Are you taking me ther to learn more about runes?"

,,Good I am taking you there to look into the Acient Runes,Artifact and Museums."

,,When do we leave?"

,,We will leave Shirou we will go to other countries for you to learn will Stay A month each country and we will go to five of we are going to get you some real life fighting we will be doing six in the final month we will take Ilya with or without The Einzebern's go tell Sakura and Rin that we will be going out on a trip for a year."

Shirou walks to the door exists the residence and he runs to the Matou Mansion.

_Matou Mansion_

_,,Where did Sakura say where her house was? .Ah!There!"_

,,What are you doing here boy?This is no place for kids."said an eltherly voice

Shirou couldn't help it,,Well kids live here."at this the elther man frowned who presumerily is Sakura's grandfather,,Ah!You must be Sakura's grandfather can you tell me where she is? I have something to tell her."

,,You must be the boy she talked is not can tell me what you want to say to her and i will transmit it to her."

,,W-Well I will leave the country for a and My dad will go on a trip I wanted to tell her that I will leave you tell her ?"

,, i will tell her so go away boy."

Shirou murmered under his breath,,He gives me the creeps."ah well,,Thank you and Tell her i said Goodbye!See Ya!"

Zouken Matou wached him leave,,Interesting too"Zouken let out a sign

Inside of Matou Mansion

,,Sakura!"

,,Yes, grandfather?"a voice with barely restrained hatred was heard.

,,The boy you talked about was here to tell you he will be leaving be leaving for a year with his dad.I told him i would tell appeards he was in a go into the pit Sakura."

,,Yes Grandfather"Sakura said not even trying to hide her hatred

_Tohsaka Mansion_

I arrived at the tohsaka mansion.I walk towards the door and knock on it

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I hear faint footsteps and a soft sleepy voice,,Who is it?"as runs open the door

Ahh looks like she isn't a morning person.I will tease her when i return about that and from the looks of this i don't think she will even remember that we even will probally freak out in the morning,i let out a chuckle."

,,What is is Shirou?"she asked while rubbing her eyes,,It's 7 A. 's to early!"

,,Well I wanted to tell you that I will leave Japan for a year.I will go on a trip with my dad."

,, I am going back to sleep."

I let out a chuckle men isn't she gonna freak out tommorow.

I should go paching my stuff for the trip,training trip,whatever.

_Tommorow at the Airport _

..Remember Shirou we are going to Scandinavia 's good that i made you learn The Scandinavian Languages and Sami ?"Kiritsugu asked in a teasing tone

,,Shut up!You had me learn all those languages and didn't tell why!Of course I didn't like it!"

,,Oh come on 's coming!"

_Sometime later in Scandinavia_

Shirou and Kiritsugu now step out of the plane and now are heading towards one of the acient ruins.

_Two Weeks Later_

,,Come one Shirou we need to go to the Museums!"

,,Coming!"

_Two Weeks Later_

,,Come on Shirou we still have 4 are going to Mesopotemia now!"

,,Mesopotemia?Why?"Shirou asked in wonder

,,Because that where the Epic Of Gilgamesh Originated, there gonna be some undiscovered ruins and with your Stuctural Grasp,Alteration,Bounded Fields no one will find us while doing it!"Kiritsugu exclaimed

_A month later_

,,Alright Shirou!Now that we are done in Mesopotamia we are going to Egypt!"

,, i can actually think of a we are gonna find a hard time."Shirou responed

A week later

,,THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MENT BY TROUBLE DAD!"Shirou yelled while they ran from a Sand Golem

,,WHAT EVEN IS A GOLEM DOING HERE?"Shirou continued yelling while doging blows from the golem

,,HOW SHOULD I KNOW!"Kiritsugu yelled back while trying to kill the Golem

,,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"Shirou yelled at him while using his child body to dodge the golems blows

,,SHIROU I WILL DISTRACT HIM AND YOU SHOOT IT WITH A NOBLE PHANTASM"Kiritsugu yelled his plan at them

While Kiritsugu was distracting the golem Shirou traces his bow and a copy of Gae Dearg while removes the concept spear ands adds pulls his bow and shoots Gea Dearg and it hits the golems head

,,We did it."kiritsugu said with a sign

,,This is all your fault, you know?You wanted to go in the desert."Shirou said with a huff

,,I didn't you hear complain about it before!"Kiritsugu shot back and the bickering continued back and forth until oly instinct helped them dodge the unexpected blow

,,The heck!Another Golem!"

_,,Dammit I lost my touch!How did i expect to save Ilya like this?I need to get back in shape!Everything besides the circuits i will be able to regain."_Kiritsugu tought dissapointed of himself

_,,Dammit,i should've been aware of my surrounding.I won't lose focus like that again!"_Shirou yelled in his mind as he traces his boy and launches another Dae Dearg.

,,There are ten more Shirou!"

Shirou swore under his breath until,,Hey dad when you overload a Noble phantasm with prana it's becoming a broken one right?"th redheaded boy asked his father while doging a blow from a golem

,,Yes,yes it does Shirou,do it!"the former magus killer said as he realized where his son was getting to

,,Alright Trace on"as he traces his bow and Gae Dearg again but this time as he is about to shoot the spear he overloads it with prana and yells it's activation

**,,GAE DEARG!"**Shirou yelled as he released the Broken Phantasm and when the spear now turned arrow connects with one of the golem it explodes and creates a huge explosion

,,Good joob Shirou!That was a serious explosion,i'm glad that you tough of creating a bounded field around the immediate we won't have people hearing that lets continue to the piramids!"

,,Are we agreeing that never happened?

,,Yeah,Shirou."

,,Good."

_Three months later_

,,Alright Shirou you learned what you will be going to both South and North America."

,,Alright!"Shirou said exited to learn new runes and,well anything new

_Two months later_

,,Alright Shirou now that you learned what you could for these five months we will be testing what you learn the entire next week got it?"Kiritsugu

,,Got it!"Shirou exclaimed exicted

Omake

Now that Rin has fully woken up she gets ready for morning breakfeast er...lunch at the Emiya Residence

,,Shirou!"RIn yelled whille she loudly knocked on the door,,Shirou!"she yelled again with no response,,I am coming in!"as she enters the house she finds nobody,,Kiritsugu-san!"she yelled,,Kiritsugu-san"with no response.

_,,Hmm,Maybe Shirou overworked himself,no matter how many times i enter his workshopi can't help but feel surpised."_the workshop is not magus like at all,just books journals and notes all over the place._,,He isn't even here!Where could-Oh"_as the memories from morning came back she can't help but feel is sure Shirou used some stupid bounded field of his to record it is gonna tease her nonstop also with her morning even now imagines his stupid jokes

She leaves embaressed while stomping

* * *

**Hey guys!I hope you liked this chapter!Don't worry if you are curious on what Shirou learned those five will be explained next chapter,I was too lazy to write it all here,i just wanted to get the training over with and find out how good i am at writhing fighting can leave your question in the reviews!Tell if you also liked the Omake!Sorry if you gusy wanted a longer chapter i will do the next one longer!Promise!I just wanted to get this chapter over with**

,


	7. Experience Mysterious Aria and First kil

**Warning****:This is my first story so feel free to critique it all the while the rewies or comments are not unnecceserry harsh.(Please keep in mind this is my first time ever writing something like this so feel free to point out grammaticall errors.)**

**Arial:A characters point of view.**

_Thoughts of human characters: ,,Hey that's me"_

_Activation of an Aria,Noble Phantasm,Yelling EX ,,I am the bone of my sword"; ,,Excalibur"; ,,NOOOOOOO!"_

**Divine, OtherWorldly creature talking ,,Hey, that me." **

_Location Ex:Fuyuki_

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Type-Moon Characters or its series**

_South America - Hotel_

_Noboides PoV_

This past five months have been fruitfull for Shirou,Kiritsugu as well.

Kiritsugu found out that he was highly out of shape and decided to get himself back in gear.

Shirou in these five months was able to to learn numerous runes and advance in his Magecraft.

He can now use projection in a second with any the prana cost in tracing any weapon is now after extensive training is 7 prana units to any weapon,lover for low grade from extensive trainign his entire hair became white and a small amount of skin around his left eye became tanned.

He can use reinforcement on every part of his body without of this he is able to increase his bodies capabilities to become 6 times better.

From his constant use of Structural Grasp he now has Eideic is able to use it on the envoirement for 17 minutes without any injury.

He is now able to create a bounded field around his body sending any magical attack into his reallity got this idea from from what Kiritsugu told him of Avalon's downside of this defense is that is not even propelly even developed said that it won't even send a begginers hasn't named it yet.

Also now he is able to make a twelve leyered bonded even now he will tell Kiritsugu what he wants to do with is not even done with the base of the spell that he wants to he did give Kiritsugu a got the idea when he read _Iliad._

With alteration he progressed leaps and bounds when he got the ideas from the memories of the artifacts and runes and is now finnaly able to complete the idea after working on it for is now able to ,move' the enviroment in a 5 meter proximity to suit his he downside of this version of alteration is tath it costs alot of will need to work at that extensivily if he wants to use it on combat.

His progres with runes is miles ahead of everything learned the Elder Futhark and that itself is the most oldest runic alphabet and the Anglo-Saxon is able to use a rune to help his usage in fire spells diminishing the pana cost all now that he finnaly learned how to propally use the enhancement rune he is able to enhance himself 3 times his bodies normal capabilities without any worry of is able to make a regenaration rune that speeds up the regenaration capabilities of the user 5 is able to make a Rune that is able to go to someones memories finding out any secrets and also is able to remove he wants he can activate a rune that can make him feel any emotions around him,but the prana cost is ridiculos,a second costs half of his is able to make a rune that trackes anything he wants but the higher distance the target the higher cost of is able to make a rune that makes normal gloves strong and hard enough that you can punch trough metal with is able to make a rune that protects,in a normal situation it will be almost useless but Shirou found out the he is able to use it in helping him complete the basis in completing his project that he is doing in bounded fields.

His progress in Innate Time Control is going is now able to remain in quadruple accel for 5 minutes traight without worrying about Bounded Field he created that helped his Innate Time Control improved its range but also found a downisde on the users body and he does not know what will happen on others person body,because the Bounded Field is increasing or decrasing the flow of time around a person or object it increases the pressure that the body is put was bedwridden for a week because of progress in Time Manipulation is nonexistent he can't seem to grasp it,but that's isn't surprising,manipulating time is close or is magic so he isn't surpised he doesn't have progress with it.

Kiritsugu took sometime gething himself in shape... damage from the curse he discovered began to destroy his Circuits now he has 20 from the 24 circuits he his baody began deteorieting at a slow will be unable to recover completly and he estimated that he will die in 2 and a hald years,give or take a few months,that's not counting if he survived rescuing Ilya if thing get that he will tell Shirou that his body is deteorating,he will treat him like a doll and will also stress Shirou.

And now we find Shirou and Kiritsugu in their hotel

,,Alright Shirou these 5 months have been fruitfull for both of us.I will be teaching you tactics that i used in dealing with i want you to try to recreate the Bounded Field Invisible Air Arturia used in concelieng will be doing this for two you wil gain experience fighting magi,sealing designates and sometimes dead tell me what is your arsenal of weapons now,you haven't told me in a long time."

,,Well I have all the noble phantasm every phantasm Excalibur ,saw',also i can't trace divine constructs so excalibur or anything like that is no."

,,I you have Gae Dearg,Gae Buidhe,The weapons that GIlgamesh used when saber was nearby,and Iskandars Sword,what was it's name?"

,,Sword of the Kupriotes,Dad"

,,Can you use his Chariot?"

,,No,no i can' sword doesn't ,recognize' me as Iskandar."

,,I see,that's a shame."

,,I also have clarent and every sword that excalibur saw,so i have a pretty good array of fighting doesn't matter if it's a Divine Construct or not i can see it's memories and how it was wielded and when i gained eideic memory i started to use structural grasp on every weapon in my realily marble,armours too."

,,I see,you have years worth of experience."

,,Yes and no really aren't my are the swords experiences,i can only know how it was wielded and what it heard, so a yes and when i get better at Structural Grasp."

,,Alright so you have thousands of fighting styles that you need to sort i remember you telling me that you saw memories from the weapons did it change?"

,,No it didn' still appear at the same rate but i can't do it on my own accord or i would've just said yes."

,,I you will be practicing Structural Grasp on absolutly everything you see be it liquid,solid or gas."

,,Got it Dad."

_Two weeks later_

In these two week Kiritsugu taught Shirou all he could on how to kill also took time to prepare mentally prepare Shirou for his first kill

Shirou was also able to create in a week and a half a basterdized version of Invisible told him that Arturia Managed to propel herself with it and is now barely able to control and unusuble in a real fight.

,,Alright Shirou,I've taught all I it's up to you to use them in For now all you need is we've got 6 six months to give you the needed combat experience.I have something for you to not be identified so let me get it."So Kiritsugu bring a trech coat similir to his own yet this one has a hood,,Now i know this isn't anything special but i couldn't do anything else in this small amount can create mystic code when you have not now.I've been contacting old sources and i've found good leads on sealing designates that take research to far for their own good.

Our first targer will be Diego Marquez from what I know he is able to control blood magecraft,extent i don't know but i do know he can control any small amount a blood from everything and when he is not able to use another's person blood he uses his,that's all i is a verydangerous individual with unknown I that you are thinkning this is a far to dangerous job but it isn' might be very good at Blood Magecraft and decent at other but he is a complete can't think straight and that makes him very what I know he lives around here so he shouldn't be hard to find and with your tracking Rune it will be even let's get on it!"

,,Yeah!"Shirou cheared while activating his tracking rune,,He is in North will need one hour to get to find an ventage point longer."

,,Good let's go, remeber this is your job so I am not helping you.I will stay on a higher ventage point that i know"

,,What!You knew his location already!?"Shirou questioned surprised

,,No,i didn't Shirou."Kiritsugu replied seriously losing any humour in his voice,,You need to map the general location of the target in this case the city and look for any vantage points before you find the target."

,,Right."Shirou replied Seriously

_Vantage Point - Marques's workshop_

_Shirou PoV_

I am in position.I see Marques from here,100 meters away.I trace my bow and a D rank Noble Phantasm and i use reinforcement and alteration and i tunr it into an arrow.I pull the arrow and shoot travels the distance and when it's about to his him a blood Surrounds Marques and i wach in disbalief as the arrow did nothing.

,,WHO WAS THAT!SHOW YOURSELF!"

I create the noble phantasm again but right now i break i shoot it again and wach with calculating eyes what it like the blood also protects him from D rank Noble Phantasm.

,,YOU CAN'T HURT ME!MY ULTIMATE DEFENSE IS INVINCIBLE!"he starts to laugh crazily

Ultimate Defense defense can be what i observed it was only able to protect him in the last second before it if i use Innate TIme Control on the noble phantasm and i intend to do just that."

I create the Noble Phantasm again and i went to start the chant for Innate TIme Control but different words,words full of power exited my mouth

_,,I am the strongest steel!"_and when those words left my mouth i instincualyy let go of the arrow.I watch as the arrow hits its Blood tries to protect him but it was to arrow his it's point,Marques Brain, i watch as his eyes become lifeless,i started to have second this really my path of the hero,I tought my path was to saved everyone that wanted to be saved.I mentally shake my I am home.

Anyway Mission Accomplished.

_At the Hotel_

_Nobodies PoV_

Kiritsugu is concered for hasn't said anything when they came home only a mumble that sounded like,,MIssion Acomplished"

,,Shirou,SHirou."Kiritsugu asked gently and gaining Shirou's attention,,I know this is stupid of me but,How do you feel?"

,,Dad,is this my path as a Hero?To kill someone to save many?I tought that my path was to save everyone that wanted to be saved"

,,Shirou I don't know to to comfort people,My first kill was different then your,but i do know that sometimes sacrifices have to be was your first kill but i knwo it will not stop guys that we will going after are going to destroy many peoples life and we have to end theirs.I don't know what else to say."

,,Thanks,Dad,I needed that.I will tell you what happened tommorow,Kay?

,,Alright,Sleep well ."

,,Goodnight Dad!"

**Hello guys!I hope you liked this me if I dealt with Shirou's first kill right or you are wondering how strong he is right,well his body is three times stronger then children his age but his magecraft surpasses his canon he fulfilled most of his Magecraft potential in almost all when he will receive Magic he will have to grow harder to master and so you know I won't be doing the Holy Grail for a while,in maybe 10 to 30 chapters I don't know for i am going to tell you right now that the time of training for Shirou is Over and you will get some awesome fights if i make them ya!**


	8. Experience Mystic Codes and Dead Apostle

**Warning****:This is my first story so feel free to critique it all the while the rewies or comments are not unnecceserry harsh.(Please keep in mind this is my first time ever writing something like this so feel free to point out grammaticall errors.)**

**Arial:A characters point of view.**

_Thoughts of human characters: ,,Hey that's me"_

_Activation of an Aria,Noble Phantasm,Yelling EX ,,I am the bone of my sword"; ,,Excalibur"; ,,NOOOOOOO!"_

**Divine, OtherWorldly creature talking ,,Hey, that me." **

_Location Ex:Fuyuki_

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Type-Moon Characters or its series**

* * *

_France - Hotel_

_Nobodies PoV_

Three months have passed. These months of Shirou fighting,bringing and killing Sealing leanred sometihings in this months.

Never hesitate of has a scar across his not for the regenaration rune and avalon he possibly could've gave Kiritsugu quite a scarce.

Always keep your guard almost got killed when he tought he succesfully captured a Saeling Designate Named Harry of that he has a scar on his lower back.

_Flashback!_

_Two weeks after_

_,i should take the body and give it to the executors now."_but unknown to Shirou the wound to the head that he inflicted is repairing itself.

Slowly Harry is getting himself a knife from his pocked and slices Shirou's Lower Back.

Shirou feels pains where his lower back looks back and sees Louise standing up having a knife with blood on looks towards his lower back and sees a deep gash on happily Avalon and the Regenaration Rune are already healing quickly jumps foward avoiding another slash.

,,How are you even alive?"Shirou questions while tracing a D rank Noble Phantasm,,I shot you with an arrow!in the Head!"he continues questening the man while parrying a slash from the man and slashing him in the stomach.

,,My origin is Replacement kid."Harry replied while his wound on the stomach is healing at a fast rate,,My element also.I am ot giving you anything else!SO DIE!"he yells crazily

_,,So an does he do with it?Can he replace can he replace only specific his wounds are replacing itselfs,t's see."_as he parries a slash from the insane man,he traces another D rank Noble Phantasm and stabs him in the heart,he quikcly leaps away to see the effects.**,,**_His heart is replacing itself it from where?Structural Grasp,Trace are multiple bodies the layer down.I need to destroy them,maybe that from where he replaces something else"_he places creates a double layered bounded field around the that makes him invisible and one that makes prana undetectable from the creates an explosive rune on the floor,and he activates explosion creates smoke,before the smoke is down he jumps down the hole that was traces a bow nad an arrow with an explosive rune engraved on pulls and releases the 's an waits until the smokescreen that was created by the explosion is there are no bodies left.

,,MY BODIES!WHERE ARE YOU KID!?"the crazy man yells seing what Shirou did,,I AM GONNA KILL YOU KID!WHERE ARE YOU!"in his state of rage he doesn't even senses that he is under a bounded appears behind him with a traced sword in hand and stabs him in the sees a sword stabing him from behind in the looks behind and sees Shirou with an emotionless look in his eyes,,Damn you kid!"he managed to wheez out before he dropped dead,,Shirou takes Louise's left hand,he places his finger on the veins and,no is dead.

,,Mission Accomplished"Shirou Mumbled

_Flashback End!_

That also was his first time fighting to the death in says he could've used a more subtle he didn't even use his Innate Time Control Bounded field that he barely even reinforced it wasn't for Avalon and Runes he would've been dead now.

Now that got him analysing a situation to the finest check if you killed least that's what Kiritsugu told saved him from having more scars.

As Shirou stoop peacefully on his temporary bed he began reminicing the weeks after the Incident with Harry.

_Flashback!_

Shirou is now is not in a vantege spot preparing to kill a sealing designate in pulls ultil something caught his falchion like blades are in the back back of the females instantly knows their and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé.The ,married' twin swords representing Yin and Yang, crafted by the blacksmith Gān Jiàng of Wu during the Spring and Autumn Period of were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of the swordsmith, than for any real idea behind their creation. They were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain no fighting spirit to defeat others nor a competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contain neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds._,,No purpose,need or desire,huh?Looks like i will be able to make my first real Mystic Code."_

He killed the female sealing went to the back of the sitting hanging on the wall Kanshou and Bakuya in all their glory.

_,,These swords will be my first Mystic will never be the same i do it?Change them?"_SHirou closed his eyes contemplating._,,They would've never been used in battle would've just rusted here or another place.I will do will become my first Mystic Code.I will completly change them to my needs!_

_Now let's search some what dad told this guy was also a another Low ranked Noble Phantasm or a Conceptual 's see... ."_

,,Mission Accomplished"Shirou murmured

_Flashback End!_

After strenous work Shirou finnaly completed the Mystic Code in three it's awesome!

He picks Kanshou and Bakuya from the wall that they were hanging first when he took them from that Sealing Designates workshop were just falchion and easy to break in both of them are roughly two times longer then they were at swords special ability is that it's able to absorb and condense any type of prana be it from the air or from the spells or from Shirou at the instant of a slash the condensed prana is released at the tip of the blade magnifying the slash attack, which flies named this ability Prana attacks size is about the same as excalibur from what Shirou tested but the magnitued is significaly still contined their original abilities which is a plus in Shirou's Shirou's constant working with using reinforcement and alteration the blades now are significaly more durable and resilient,sharper guessed they were as strong as as a C+ rank Noble Phantasm and when Prana Slash is used they becomes a C+++ Noble being B+ and using Prana Slash being B+++.The main ability the blades had before he made them his Mystic Code were the strong bond to one of the blades were trown or lost they return to the owner like a works well with figured they would've become one of his favorite blades renamed these blades Kanshou and Bakuya II

He put the swords sat back in the started remembering all the jobs he had to easy ones were hard ones were the memory of his hardest fight came to fight a sealing desigante named Nathen had an unusual control over sand was intelligent and the skill to fight was in Africa, in a desolated it was awesome!

_Flashback!_

,,It's so hot out here!How does someone even life here!"Shirou mumbled under his breath,,Where is he!He must've sensed when his Bounded Field!Or is that confident that I will not get to him?"he used Structural Grasp on the Evnriroment_,,The file did say he has an unusual element that being also has an unusual high number of Circuits them being high quality .He also has an unkown number of so from the memories I deduced he has at least 100 for any kind of Structural Familiars coming at a slow pace."_Shirou reinforces himself only stopping for a that second nearly costed his instinct formed trough battle Shirou was able to save himself from being impaled by Magecraft Enhanced Sand._,,He is not in the range of the immadiate 500 means he can control sand from more then 500 indicates unusual precice control over a spell and a large amount of ...What's that!"_Shirou yells in his mind when he sees a wave of golems coming at a slow pace his way.

450 meters away

Encasing the arrow with explosive runes

425 meters away

He lights it on fire

400 meters away

He pulls it

375 meters away

He uses innate time magecraft on the Queadruple Accel under His breath and releases.

There is a large explosion that blocks his vissions._,,From the heavy footsteps sounds there are more then just a simple I need to deal with the golems that were coming here before that."_he thinks as he dodges a blow from one of the three nearby Traces Kanshou and Bakuya II and cuts down the Golem that was about to strike down the right arm from the golem on his right and kicks the one on the left in the chest_,,My foot is three seconds it will be back in dang!That hurt!"_.The golem on the right makes no sign of stopping as he attemps to strike him down with his remaining retaliation Shirou dodges and cuts him in two preventing him from doing anymore one on the left has a hole in his chest but he is still runs to it and cleaves it in two._,,Now let's see how far away are they for me."_

The smoke wave is continuing as if nothing narrows his eyes thinking_,,That should've thinned their numbers,at there are still so manyof can he have so many of them?No matter.I will destroy them"_

,,Married Prana Slash!"Shirou yelled sending two mana condensed Slashes at the enemy wave._,,Quadruple Accel!"_Shirou yelled in his mind.

Shirou reinforces and uses the enhancement creates a Bounded Field in the immediate kilometer._,,Now that Aria."_

**,,I am the strongest steel!"**

Shirou doesn't specificaly know what that Aria he has a few only know that it makes him 10% stronger then he was and the spells cost is reduced by 10%.

And Shirou is now running at the speed of sound barrier is being broken behind him._,,My body can handle this sort of stain for maximum 15 minutes and that pushing 10 minutes.I will make those minutes count!"_

Shirou is nearing the trows from his left arm Kanshou II Decapicating the heads of three activates his fire spell,,Fire Wave!".It burns down 20 yells,,Quadruple Stagnate!",slowing down the four golems that were about to strike him.,,Prana Slash!.He destroys the four dodges and trows Bakuya at 5 unfortunate golems decapicating them.

9 minutes left from 10

He leaps 50 meters and the Kanshou and Bakuya II and tracing a bow and an explosive pulls and the fire countinues to trace after fired ten of destroyed every golem._,, wh-"_

8 minutes left from 10

Instinct saved him from being killed by three spears made of sand,,I was wondering when you were going to use you sand on me again."Shirou says to no one in leaps in the air_,,10% of my mana is gone.I need to finish it are another 100 being in the parimiter.I didn't sense them when i was !I will never focus so much on the fight!I need to take care of them they are 300 meters away from me it seems."_

Shirou reinforces his eyes. and enhances his vison with traces his bow again and Gea breaks the pulls and After rest of the golems are gone._,,Now to find is coming im n !That's Cameron and he is floating with sand?And is sustaining Manipulation with sand is will be a tough battle."_he tought as he dodged sand made realitated by trowing Kanshou And Bakuya in tandem.

,,Mmmm...You must be the one who destroyed all my golems."Cameron said as he crossed his arms over his chest,,They took 5 years to make them all.I had to give them prana prana is almost restored because you took them all out.I am going to kill you you die everything that is sand i control with the help of the bounded i made."Shirou didn't let the surprise appear on his is formulating plans in his_,,He siad that everything is sand he could be bluff.I am going to make him to him."_

,,Hey!"Shirou yelled getting his attention,,Are you going to kill me with sand from you sand box?What are you going to do?Make me play with it until i am bored to death?I am still 8 years old you know!

,,Damn you Brat!I will kill you!Slowly and Painfully!"Cameron yelled as he send three sand spikes.I traced Kanshou and Bakuya II adn slashed two spikes and jumped over the third one and threw Kanshou II at it destroying it.

5 minutes left

Cameron continued to trow spikes at that his Brat managed to insult his entire's life work in just a is going to kill grinned brat is is going to get killed any minute unknown to him is already :

Shirou is preparing his spell..1.,,FIRE WORLD!"

Fire worls is a spell that Shirou spell encases the user and the enemies un a dome of fire making excape inpossible if you don't wanna be this situation the spell is the spell turned the nearby sand into glass.

,,DAMN YOU BRAT!"As he saw Shirou speeding towards him,,DAMN YOU!"were his last words as his head fell to the ground.

,,Mission accomplished"Shirou murmured.

_Flashback end!_

At least he got some ideas from that mission.

How to leviate swords for got the ideea of summoning swords out of his reality marble by he found out how to do it when he after waching Cameron Levitate his can only control 10 swords at once now.

In these past 3 three months Shiru progressed in magecraft nicely.

He is now able to completly reinforce every part of his body to the course because he has a childs body he can only do that for 20 minutes safely.10 minutes with runes.

Now he is able to use structural grasp on the enviroment for 25 minutes the level he is now he is able to view the weapons memory almost from every angle.

His progress with Bounded Fields is nice he is able to make a 20 layered bounded,and that means the basis of the project is done now he needs to do the other he is now able to make a kilometer long Bounded Field in an Progress with the bounded field that absorbs Spells and sends them in his reality marble is going says it can now absorb B rank named it Spells Absorbing Bounded Field

His state with Tracing is the same.

His progress with Innate Time Control is not really can stay in Quadruple Accel for 22 minutes now and that's the other hand he finnaly made progress with Time Manipulation which he called ,Pure Time Manipulation".He is able to to control time but to a limited the Magic Blue which time Time Manipulation makes the object what it was or what it will exemple there is a there is a newborn cat,you use Pure TIme Manipulation on it let's say how will the cat be in two when you use Pure TIme Manipulation on the cat it will change from being a newborn to the state the cat will be in two weeks_**(I hope I explained it so you guys can you don't say it and I will write it again.)**_.But unfortunely it's not useful in combat only manipulates time to tenth of a second.

Shirou also started and finished working on another mystic Mystic Code is the clothing he will be wearing on consists ofblack body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his Main abilities of this Mystic Code are able to protect the wielder for D ranked Magecraft,to camouflage the wielder with the enviroment and of course protection against every kind of mordern and mediavel non magical material was discovered by Him and Kiritsugu when they travelled to 's an flexible metal and more resistent and harder then 's final abilitiy is to turn in a black made it so because he doesn't want to bring it every time something happens and wears the scarf all the time.

Another Mystic code that he created is a bow.A black bow that is more of a blade then a bow.A bow that is able to fire any Noble Phantasm without being overwhelmed and destroyed from the strain

His progress with the Varient of Alteration is going is now able to use it on the middiate 10 meters.

Shirou let out a is gone on a job and told Shirou to pick get's up from the started walking the desk and started looking for jobs when something caught his eye_,,There is a rumor that there is a dead apostle ,I wil look into said to take any job i want and it's will be e-No!Don't get overconfident or you will get killed!Focus!Alright so we don't know the location,name,abilities and combat will be risky.I have to be careful.I don't even know it it's even here."_

Shirou activated the tracking his tracking rune._,,The tracking rune points in that ...It looks like there really is a dead apostle here.I will go investigate."_

_30 minutes later_

_,,Alright this is the general i just need to find signs to point me in the direction of the Apostle."_

Shirou creates a bounded field in the imidiate senses 30 beings with Prana leaking of races towards their direction and sees craving from human traces ten knife like Noble phantasm in his trows them at the unsuspecting ghouls and kill creates a bounded field around himself to not be reinforces himself and jumps on a nearby houses traces ten more knife noble phantasm and trows them at the ghouls decapicating them and another ghouls are dead.

_,,Now to find the apostle."_Then he finnaly sensed him in the bounded field.A person not even bothering hinding his is closing rapidly sees him in the distance with his reinfforced traces his special bow and an arrow with a tracking rune engraved on pulls and releases the thing that it was blocked by it-Shirou raises his eyebrows in surprise.A Coceptual Weapon.A famous that Shirou based his Bounded Field 's Name is Rho Aias,the shield used by Aias the Great and the only shield capable of stopping Durindana of the great hero was a bronze shield covered in seven layers of oxhide, which the aforementioned javelin, having never before been blocked during the Trojan War, pierced to the seventh layer before stopping. Its existence was sublimated into a Conceptual Weapon that is said to be an absolute defense against any thrown its greatest form, it is said to be seven flower petals made from light. It takes the form of a seven layered Bounded Field in the shape of an iridescent flower in reference to the rocket larkspur flower that bloomed from Aias' blood as he died, with seven petals representing the seven layers of oxhide. Each flower petal layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall, and Archer cannot personally recall any thrown lance that would be capable of penetrating even the first layer. It is necessary for its user to provide constant magical energy to form the shield, and if it is damaged, they will feel pain and receive damage in accordance._,,But who has it?"_Shirou silently traces Kanshou and runs towards towards the apostle at a speed nearing the speed of apostle expected him and kneed him in the stomach,the apostle is not done,after that he uppercuts shirou and roundkicks him in the 's head is cracked,he has 3 broken ribs,and a dislogaded jaw.

Shirou is trying to bring himself from the ground and is slowly the vampire started racing towards seeing what the vampire is doing is enhancing and reinforcing himself to the murmured the aria that he discorved three months ago.

**,,I am the strongest steel!"**

Shirou started racing to the apostle at the speed of apostle does the clashed creating is getting arm are staring to become dumb just after one clash,trough avalon heals the numbess, the pain apostle stared him down in the eyes then says

,,I am as strong as father can't hope to beat me."the vampire said in condecending kicks Shirou in the abdomen,sending him crashing in a weapons,sais,are resting by his sides.

Shirou picks himself the blood from his his bow and Gae Dearg Making it a Broken phantasm and fires it.

Shirou hears the vampire yell ,Rho Aias!"But it doesn't matter that wasn't his plan at races behind the unkown vampire with Kanshou II in his right hand intending to take his head his sword is vampires turn around just in time to block the let's go of the sai in his left hand and punches Shirou in the cheek.

,,You are good then most of the most cannon faddor in My fathers I already send him a message.I will keep toying with you until he sister is as strong as all of us three are sronger better get will kill ,and so you know we share the same name,Louvre."

_,,He said Louvre!I need to think of a plan what he says is true then the three of them will kill me in an instant.I need to think of a best way fight him right now is to use Square Accel and surrpise seems in a good condition condition and confident and overconfident.I will pick them apart."_

Shirou slowly raises to stand is dripping from his forehead_,,He cut me across my right side of the forehead above the eye.I didn't even see him!No matter I will still defeat him!"_Shirou thinks with new tightly gripped the newly traced Kanshou and Bakuya II setting himself in a fighting stance that he gained from his memories and he attacked.

His attack his blocked,again his arm became numb,but he keeps suddenly smirks surprising the vampire

,,WHy are you smilling child?DId you start having delusioanal toughts?"the vampire asked mockingly

,,No."Shirou said surprising the vampire,,Just is not good to clalsh blades with ?Because-Married Prana Slash!"Shirou yelled using the swords signature jumps back to not get caugth in the blast._,,He actually survived that?No matter I have to finish this now!Square Accel!"_Shirou yelled in his body becoming 4 times faster then it already towards the jumps intending to cut off his head from the vampire's head is on the released a releaved sigh.

_,,When i was fighting him i sensed Two Persons coming at high they are coming faster are probally the are coming to fast.I won't outrun them and they will keep searching for me no matter what.I will go get myself in a vantage point and hope for the best."_

,,This is not going to be fun."Shirou murmured while searching for a Vantage point

* * *

**Hello guys!Hope you liked this chapter!And Shirou is not so overpowered and his powers will only continue to grow when he hits puberty and a growth spurt**

**Shirou's body is that of a child.A fit child,but a child improvement at the basics will be impossible now besides bounded body is too young to be able to use reinforcement like an adult brain is already a mess from all the memories from his blades and with using it on the enviroment is a bigger tracing will only be able to improve with magic now,nothing bounded field he did everything he could besides the Spell Absorbing Bounded Field and The Bounded Field that he based off Rho Aias are the only thing that he will be able to Spell Absorbing is only able to improve to B+ now and that will take years to him and that Bounded Field that he Based of Rho aias took a great leap the he has Rho Aias in his reality runes he will be unable to improve anymore also.**

**I realised Shirou's Potential in Magecraft early because, well look at the rate he progressed when he learned projection in canon,and that was the only thing that he was talented in so i don't think it's rushed, now that he has talent for the the other basics in Magecraft**

**Also Only Shirou's use of bow is really combat Close Combat fighting style is inconsistent,he think a lot before he strikes,he doesn't even has a style because he thinks he doesn't need one but the next fight will give him a reality check.**

**And this are Shirou's stats servant wise**

**Strength E+ with reinforcement and runes**

**Endurance D- with runes and reinforcement**

**Agility C- with runes reinforcement and TIme Alter**

**Mana C**

**And again I hope you liked this chapter!See Ya!**


	9. Author Note 1

**Author Note!**

Heya guys!Sorry for not updating this story!

I hope some of you expected a new chapter buuut.

I'm sorry but I won't update this story for a little while! I didn't do enough research, so I am going to do more research and hopefully understand the storyline better! I only watched the anime! And barely watched Heavens Feel Movies! Sorry if I pissed some people off!

I will update this story when I will know the storyline better! See Ya!


End file.
